NCIS: LA - to all the girls I loved before
by Bendragon
Summary: Who are " all the girls G loved before", like he chose in his karaoke-song?
1. Chapter 1

„Please, a man hast just been taken to your hospital after a drive-by-shooting! He has multiple gun shoot wounds! Who can tell me how he is?"

The nurse behind the counter at the A&E looked up to her, bored.

Malgorzatta was well aware, that an incident like that wasn't very special here, in Los Angeles. But just a few minutes ago she had to watch only from a short distance G beeing shot down. Until now she wasn't sure if had been admitted to hospital still alive!

„You're a relative?"

„Yes, I am!" Malgorzatta lied.

She knew, otherwise she would not be informed.

The nurse turned her head with a bored gesture to the small door on the right side.

„Sit down there! A doctor will tell you! Someone's already there because of him!"

Malgorzatta twiched back for a moment.

She did not think about Sam! Of course he would not leave G alone!

„Thank you!"

Malgorzatta shortly nodded to the nurse and then opened the door to the small waiting room.

It was done nicely, with a blue carpet und furniture from bright wood.

Sam was standing beside the chairs above right in a corner of the room and calling someone on his cell phone.

He gave her a short glimpse. He seemend to be nervous and stressed. He did not know her.

Malgorzatta greeted him shortly, acted uninvolved and took a seat.

In front of her eyes she still saw the scene G coming down the street, on his way to his appartement. She even had seen him leaving Sams car.

Then the delivery truck appeared, slowly driving down the street, with an open door, two men inside, one with an automatic rifle.

Sam must have seen them too, he even called G.

The man with the rifle had opened the fire.

In front of the shop selling fruit at the corner G broke down on the pavement, been hit several times.

Sam rushed to him immediately. She also wanted to do so, but she was not allowed.

Insteed she grabbed her mobile and called an ambulance. Then she rushed to her car and watched from there horrified, how the paramedics struggled for Gs life for long minutes.

Finally they took him into the ambulance. She followed the car to the hospital. She did not think about Sam any more. Now he went up and down nervously in front of the chairs. His heavy steps were silent on the thick carpet. The look of his dark eyes was restless.

Surely it was a benefit that the way to the hospital has been short. Another benefit it was perhaps, that G had been in a good physical condition, strong, trained.

It was hard for her not to reveal herself to Sam.

G had told her a lot about him, just good, nothing from their work, but always very sympathically, she knew, G trusted him with his life. It would had given her comfort if they had been able to reassure each other.

Sooner or later he would – if she would stay – find out about her. And she would stay here at all costs until Gs life was out of danger!

Sam still was going up and down. It was slowly getting dark outside.

Today was Tuesday.

She'd spent the next to last weekend with G.

He had been off duty:

She'd met him in the waiting hall of the LAX.

There was a small corner, hidden for the eyes oft he security cameras, just in front oft the door to the stairway hall.

G was standing here, his bag on the floor beside him, both hands in the pockets of his jeans, with his back lent on the wall, so amazingly cool only G Callen could do as a grown up man.

He was wearing a grey shirt und his short grey jacket.

At the first moment, she saw him, she had to stop a few steps away to look at him. Meeting him for the last time was about two weeks ago, just for a dinner outside the city, and a few hours after that until Sunday morning. Now looking forward to spend a whole weekend with him, alone, far away from Los Angeles, seemed like a dream to her.

G looked to her.

He turned his head a little more as their eyes met, a very little smile moved his lips.

G wasn't a big smiler.

But he could be incredibly charming.

„Hello."

He did not move, stayed lent tot he wall, Malgorzatta made the few steps towards him.

„Hello. Mister … Tedrow!"

She reached out her left hand and and stroked shortly over his arm.

She loved this touch of macho on him.

It was powerful, how he entered a room, even he was not very tall, his autheticy showed his presence.

G smiled.

„Great you're here, Mali!"

He bowed forward to her and kissed her.

His breath was warm on her cheek.

„You know, I couldn't resist an invitation from you, G!"

Malgorzatta cuddled up to him.

She had missed his warmth, the smell of his body, of his shower gel, the scratching of his beard on her skin, just simple the way he layed his arm around hers shoulders and pulling her close.

„Missed you, Mali!"

His voice was a low murmur on her ear.

„I missed you too, G! Incredibly!"

She nestled up to him much more.

Through the thin cloth of his shirt, of her black dress she could feel the warmth of his body on hers.

She put her head a little back in her neck, against his forearm, to be able to look up to him.

„Everything's allright? How are you, G?"

Gs smile was small.

He seemend to be calm, nearly relaxed.

„Well … I'm good now!"

Malgorzatta replied his smile.

She stroked with her hand slowly, emphasizing tender over his chest.

„Haven't you been good the last days?"

She looked at him worried.

„A lot of work … you know … „

Malgorzatta nodded.

„You have earend yourself a beautiful weekend."

„I've earned it myself with you!"

G again bowed forward and placed a long kiss on her lips before looking at her requesting, with a small move of his head tot he hall.

„Shall we go?"

„I'd love to!"

Malgorzatta sometimes could not believe how incredibly blue his eyes were, surrounded from long brown eyelashes. She did not know another man with such pretty eyes!

G took his bag. He looked at her.

As Malgorzatta felt this and replied his look, again she saw this little smile moving his lips. It took her by surprise a little bit, that obviously it was her, causing it.

She followed G to the counter of American Airlines.

There he put the booking papers on the desk.

The woman, sitting behind, only looked shortly to it before her smile was getting more wide.

„Mister Callen, my collague Shira … „ with a small gesture of her hand she pointed to the young woman standing on the left behind her „ … will further take care of you and your wife! Please feel free to leave your baggage here!"

She pointed to the short luggage rack on the floor beside the desk while Shira smiled to them with nodding her head and then left her place behind the desk. Beside her Airline pass she was wearing a key card on a long ribbon around her neck.

„Mrs. Callen, Mister Callen, hello, welcome! My name is Shira and I will take care of you until your check-in. Would you like to follow me please?"

„Thank you!"

G put his bag on the luggage rack beside the counter, turned to her and tenderly took hold on her trolley, added it to the rack.

„Thank you, G!"

The employee behind the counter immediately turned to their luggage while Shira pointed with a big smile to a can't-see-through-door of milky glass near the counter and then went in the direction of it, ahead ofthem, pulling her key card quickly through a lock on the wall.

Malgorzatta slightly felt Gs hand on her shoulder while he let her go ahead.

She knew, what was behind this door.

She'd been there with G twice.

It was a little paradise.

No security cameras were here. It was one oft he Airport Lounges of the LAX.

Here was a thick carpet on the floor, cosy wooden pannelling on the walls, indirect lights, a very big window on the left with a wonderful view at the runway on it's best, there were cosy little corners inviting to sit, a bar and a very invitating buffett an the wall opposite.

Malgorzatta realised satisfied with a quick look around, that just one man was here, reading his newspaper,

„I'm going to pick you up here … „ Shira took a quick look on her small wrist watch „ … in about half an hour, to check you in! Until then please enjoy staying here at the lounge, Mrs. Callen, Mister Callen!"

She nodded to them before she turned away and went out.

„Thank you!" Malgorzatta meant qickly after her.

„Have a seat, hm? Would you like a coffee, too?"

G knew perfectly well how much she loved the view here, he kissed her cheek gently while pushig her tender into this direction.

„Yes, thank, I'd love to!" Malgorzatta replied to him, stroking with her hand quickly over his chest before he turned away, went to the bar to order.

She went to the seat in the corner, took the seat on the thick upholstery nearly to the wall. The cushions for the back were high, it was really cosy here. Only if you have a much nicer destination you'll prefer to leave this place here.

G came to her.

He took the seat beside her, „Coffee's coming!" he meant with it.

„Thank you." Malgorzatta said to him and tried to catch his eye.

G looked at her.

Malgorzatta smiled to him.

She put her hand on his thigh.

„I'm pretty looking forward for this weekend with you! It's so long ago we had a bit time together!"

„Much too long!"

G put his arm around her shoulder, Malgorzatta cuddled up to him immediately. She felt his small kiss on her hair. It was like a life belonging to someone else.

Friday morning, twenty minutes to eleven, without any commitment, looking forward for a fantastic weekend with the man being more important to her than her husband.

Of course their time was limited, every day-life would catch up with them, but she prefered not think about it now.

The waitress from the bar balanced a small tray to them, with two cups, but also with two glasses of champagne, the light pink liquid was sparkling.

„Here you are, I'am wishing you a pleasant stay here!" she said while putting glasses and cups on the table in front of them.

„If you feel hungry so please enjoy our buffett!"

With her head she nodded to he among of trays on the tables standing behind them.

„Thank you." Malgorzatta meant again.

G nodded to her.

The waitress turned with her empty tray and went back to the bar.

Malgorzatta looked to G.

His smile to her was tender.

He bowed over he table, reached for one oft he glasses with the long handle and handed it over to her.

The liquid in it was so cold that the glass was steamed up.

„Thank you, G!"

He took the other glass and hold it to her requesting.

„To a nice weekend!"

„It'll be a wonderful weekend with you!"

Malgorzatta carefully put her glass against his, Gs smile became more clearly, he bowed over to her quick and touched with his lips softly her cheek.

„To a wonderful weekend with you!"

The champagne was cold.

Malgorzatta just felt the first sip going to her head.

She did not get on well with alcohol.

„Got something for you." G meant now.

Malgorzatta looked at him while putting her glass back on the table.

G reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a very small box, handed it over to her.

„For one more wonderful weekend with you."

Malgorzatta had to smile.

She could foresee what was in the little box with the engraved „ P „ on the top.

„Thank you, G. That is very nice from you. But you should not do that! Beside that, you really don't know if this weekend is going to be wonderful or if we will argue!"

G laughed.

It was strange.

She don't often saw him laughing.

He drank from his coffee, then looked at her again.

The look of his eyes was tenderly, very softly to her.

They'd never argued before!

But they hadn't an every-day-life together!

„We will not argue, Mali! With you, I have no reason for that! Go on, open it!"

Malgorzatta had to smile once more.

Typical man, could not wait to see if he had „chased" the right thing for his love. With that he was no different from the most!

Nevertheless she bowed forward to him, put her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

The scratching of his short beard at the palm of her hand was common to her. She loved it. On his lips she could taste the coffee he'd drunken. The look of his blue eyes kept hers tight while he was answering her kiss, tenderly, devoted.

„I love you."

He had told her often.

For the first time just a few days after they'd met, so authentically, so serious, she had to believe him at once.

Unfortunately she was already married then!

But she could not get up against her feelings for him!

„I love you too, G! I love you very much! So please stop making presents!"

„Never in my life!" G whispered low.

His eyes were still on her face, waiting.

Malgorzatta opened the box.

It was one more segment of jewlery for her bracelet.

He already gave her a snowflake to remember their long snow-weekend in Aspen and – after their first weekend together in a Luxury Resort in Puerto

Vallarta – a small cube with a heart on each side and a diamont in it. She got use to wear two bracelets, one with a „G", the other one with a „M" , both pieces of jewlery carefully intertwined.

Now it was a silvery piece of jewlery on the box, to collect both bracelets together.

Malgorzatta understood the symbolism at once.

For a moment she felt tears raise up and her throat seemend to narrow.

„You don't like it?"

She did not often see G so impatient.

Slowly she let her arm slide around his neck, pulled him close and kissed him.

Immedeately she could feel G calming down.

„It is beautiful! But please don't make me always presents!"

Trying, to give her words more meaning, she stroked with her lips over his scratchy cheek.

„Your beautiful eyes are always shining a little more when you're unwrapping a present!" G whispered.

Malgorzatta felt him breathing against her chest.

„It's impossible! They always shine when they see you! Thank you, Charming-Man!"

G laughed low.

His breath on her cheek was warm.

Malgorzatta felt his lips caressing to her ear, his tongue shortly on her earlap, his teeth.

„Can't wait until we've reached our hotel-room!"

G again laughed.

„Maybe we should lock ourselfs in the bathroom at the plane?"

His face was still very close to hers, his warm breath tickling the small hairs in front of her ear.

Malgorzatta could not resist, caressing with her right hand under Gs jacket, even if she wasn't in beeing tender in public, normally. She let her hand stroke to the waistband of his jeans, under his shirt, her fingertips on his warm soft skin.

„And tomorrow the newspapers tell: Special Agent done wife of czech ambassador at tenthousend meters altitude?"

She felt G breathing in deeply on his hand as he laughed.

Tenderly he put his hand on her cheek, caressing with his thumb softly over her skin while he whispered low: „As long as I am this Special Agent I don't care!"

He kissed her.

The look of his blue eyes was resting on her face.

„It's exciting when you talk like that!"

„It's exciting what you've done with your tongue on my ear! I nearly don't need a hotel-room any more!"

„You mean … this?"

G caressed with his lips very slowly, very emphatic over her cheek, Malgorzatta suddenly found it a little hard to breath. From one second to another it was warm, much to warm and the Lounge seemed to be far away. There only seemed to be G and her in this little corner here, their small world, but they were not alone. She could not bear down a small comforting sigh while she felt the tip of Gs tongue warm, damp, stroking on her earlap.

Her heart was beating up to her throat.

„We can took a later flight and check-in at the Airport-Hotel!" G whispered.

His teeth nibbled her earlap shortly, very careful, very cautious and despite that – or because of it – it made her very edgy.

„Very tempting, G!"

She had to clear her throat.

Slowly she stroked with her left, still laying on his neck, over his skin, over his short hair there.

She felt the light covering of sweat on her fingertips.

„But I would like to wait until we're in our hotel … we don't have to keep an eye on the clock then … even if it's hard for me … very hard … it feels so wonderful what you're doing!"

She turned her head on purpose, searched with her lips his ones, slowly over the hairs of his beard on his cheek.

G remained very calm.

Malgorzatta could see that he had closed his eyes a little bit by waiting for her kiss.

At her hand, on his side, she felt him breathing deeply, quickly.

So tender, so gently as she'd been able, she touched his lips with hers, tried to put in her kiss so much as even possible, of what she felt for him.

G seemed to stop breathing for a moment. He just simply enjoyed her kiss, a deep proof of his trust, Malgorzatta found.

She knew, he had some difficulties about that.

She did not know much more about him.

That he had been in several foster families.

That he had no relatives.

And that his marriage had broke down.

„Would you please give me a hand, G?"

„Of course, comoara meu!"

Gs lips lightly moved against hers, he looked at her.

Warmth was in his eyes, and tenderness.

Malgorzatta reached out her left wrist to him.

With very light, cautious movements G opened her bracelets, Malgorzatta let the chains fall on her tigh. She reached for the box, took a sip from her coffee before pulling the jewelry carefully out of the dark upholstery. Attentive she screwed it on both of the bracelets, layed them around her wrist and intwichted them again carefully.

„Would you please close them for me?"

„Certainly."

G grabbed both locks and closed them one after another, Malgorzatta loved the gesture he then layed his hand over hers, squeezing her fingers tenderly.

She searched for his look.

„Thank you! They're beautiful! I really love them, G!"

„And your beautiful eyes are shining much more!" G whispered, put his hand on her cheek, bowed a bit more forward to her and kissed her.

Malgorzatta saw from the corner of her eye Shira coming in and turning in the direction of their corner.

„I think it's time to leave!" she quickly whispered to G. He slipped a bit back on the seat, but did not let go of her hand.

Malgorzatta hid with her other hand discreet the box on her leg.

Shira stopped beside their table and cleared her throat quietly.

„Mrs. Callen! Mister Callen! I would like to accompany you to the check-in now!"

„Thank you. That's very kind!" Malgorzatta meant quickly and let the box fall into her bag.

G emptied his coffee, Malgorzatta did also, drank her Champagne.

Then they followed Shira out. There was a seperate way to the check-in counter. Malgorzatta put her handbag onto the moving floor for the X-Ray-Check, her jacket. G put his jacket there too.

After passing the metal detector without any problem, Shira came along on bord of the plane, said goodbye to them and provided them with wishes for a good flight and a nice holiday.

One of the stewardess took them over at once.

She showed them their First Class-Places, separeted from Economy and Business by a very thick curtain.

Malgorzatta found it perfect to realize, that they both would be only passengers here. The stars were lucky for a beautiful weekend for G and her!

The engines of the plane were already started. Just after fastening their seatbelts, still watching the safetiy video, it started to roll.

Malgorzatta looked over to G.

As their eyes met he put his hand warm on hers at the arm-rest, squeezing her fingers softly.

He knew, that she hated to fly.

But for nothing in the world she would liked to miss that here.

Rather than that she preferred to crash with him.

Nearly they had reached their altitude as their stewardess, Linda, approached with the menu to them. They had the choice between three dishes, appetizing snacks with fanciful names like Risotto on foam of truffle with medallion of veal, barb on bars of potatoe with sugar carrots

and caramalized pieces of chicken on creamcheese in nest of Tagliatelle.

The desserts to sounded tempting, fruity, creamy, frozen, chocolaty, rich in calories!

Linda at first offered wine, then champagne.

They'd chosen mineral water, G don't often drank alcohol except a beer and Malgorzatta disagreed with it. She still felt the champagne from the Lounge in her head.

Dazed, tired after the lunch and because of the monotone sound of the engines and meanwhile calmed down by one hour flight without any incident.

Even G seemed to be a little exhausted.

Small wrinkles curled around his eyes, which seemend to be a little smaller than before.

He wasn't interested at the in flight-movie, too, instead he lent his head on her shoulder and closed his armes around her waist. Feeling his calm regular breaths she realised very soon, that he had fallen asleep. His head on her shoulder, her chest was heavy, warm.

The curtain in front, at the aisle, separating the passenger area here from the kitchen for the stewardesses, was pulled back now, and Linda came in.

Her smile became more friendly as her eyes fell on G, sleeping.

„Are you comfortable, Mrs. Callen or is there anything, I can do for you?" she asked while opening one of the overhead-compartements and taking out a thick fluffy blanket in the colours of the airline, placing it on her thighs.

„Perhaps your husband would like to have a coffee when he wake up?"

Malgorzatta had to smile.

G liked coffee.

„Yes, certainly. That's very kind of you, thank you!"

„I'll keep that in mind!" Linda answered.

„Anything do you want, Mrs. Callen?"

„I would like to have a coffee too when my husband get his!"

„Of course, Mrs. Callen." Linda replied with a small nod.

She went down the aisle and disappeared to the passengers in the joining Business-Class.

Malgorzatta twitched with her left the blanket apart carefully and spreaded it with as less moves as possible over G. She pulled the blanket over his back up to his neck.

His head sank a little more forward.

Malgorzatta stopped moving immediately.

G moaned silently.

„Nem tudom." he murmured.

It ment „I don't know" in Hungarian.

Then his sleep seemend to became deeper, again he layed calm.

Malgorzatta touched with her lips carefully his head with his short hair.

Then she looked out the small windows.

It was very bright, a light blue sky, and now and then some pieces of clouds were passing by.

The rays of the sun were glittering and dancing on the right wing of the plane, which was to see from here.

There were four hours left to fly.

Malgorzatta lent back her head and closed her eyes, twitched the blanket a little more over to herself.

The presence of the other passengers was nothing more than a murmur in a distance behind them.

The air was warm and dry.

At its best she was dozed away, then suddenly she woke up while G winced and startled.

Now he was sitting beside her and seemend to be very desorientated, the look of his blue eyes was sleepy while his breast was moving up and down quickly.

The blanket had slipped from his shoulders.

„Where are we?"

Malgorzatta stroked with her hand softly over his back.

„On our way to Hawaii. Your sleep was very deep, wasn't it?"

G turned his head and looked at her.

He stroked with his hand over his face.

„Oh … of course."

Malgorzatta could see on his eyes, that he was returning just slowly into reality.

He took a look at his watch before looking at her again.

„I … did not sleep very well the last days!"

Malgorzatta raised herself a little more, slipped over to him and kissed him softly on his cheek.

She laid her arm around his waist while leaning against him.

„So busy?" she asked, trying to be inaccurate. She knew very well, that G did not talk to her about his work, and she did not even want to make the impression, asking for it.

„Yes … we had a few long nights."

He was still warm from his sleep, Malgorzatta liked how the warmth of his body spread on hers.

The scent of sleep was mixing with the scent of his shower gel, Un'cover by Yves Saint Laurent.

Lindas timing was perfect.

She appeared with a small tray and at once the scent of fresh coffee filled the air. Linda brought cookies with the coffee and – what Malgorzatta nearly liked most – warm moist cloth of cotton, rolled up and giving away a wonderful scent of Lavender.

„We are going to land in Oahu within the next thirty minutes!" she let them know.

„I am very sorry, but this means, I have to clean the tables in fiveteen minutes!"

„The coffee smells so good it will not last any longer!" Malgorzatta meant.

Linda smiled.

She nodded to them bevor leaving again and closing the curtain.

G grabbed one of the cloths, unrolled it and layed it on his face for a long moment.

Malgorzatta tasted the coffee.

It was excellent.

G took down the cloth, nearly folded it and let it fell on the tray.

„The coffee is very good." Malgorzatta meant to him.

He seemend to be a bit more awake now.

G put his hand on her shoulder, bowed a little over to her and kissed her.

„Yes, you're right!"

She had to laugh.

She caressed with her hand over his chest while G took his cup and drank from his coffee. By the look of his face she could see, that it was tasty for him.

„We're going to land soon, Linda said! What are we doing then, honey?"

„Driving to the hotel." G meant.

He stroked with his hand over hers.

„We've got a rented car, so we can do what we like, drive around a bit and discover the island! Maybe we look for a restaurant and have lunch. Perhaps there is a nice restaurant at the hotel. I don't know!"

„Then we will have a look!" Malgorzatta said.

„It all sounds very tempting! Have you ever been to Hawaii?"

G shortly shook his head.

„No, never. Have you?"

„No. Until now I have been more eastern. Very eastern!"

G laughed softly.

He drank from his coffee, slowly, luxurious, then grabbed the cloth again and wiped his hands.

„I see."

They arrived a few minutes earlier than scheduled at the Oahau-Airport. Linda handed them over with a friendly good-bye and best wishes for their holiday to her colleague on the ground, Kirsten, who escorted them at the First class-Zone through the passport-control, showed them their luggage, which was already checked out. She escorted them to the car hire, too, where G just had to sign the prepared lease aggrement and was handed then the car keys. The car was ready for them at the pick-up, it was driven to them; checking out and complaying with all the formalitys had taken less than thirty minutes for them.

On the downside they had no time to look around. Malgorzatta liked airports.

She liked to watch the people, the touch of itchy feet, the very different atmosphere, being completely loose from the every-day-routine.

„Maybe on sunday we could drive back a little earlier?" she suggested to G while driving to the hotel.

„I would like to look around at the airport a little bit!"

G gave her a short glimpse before looking at the street again.

A small smile moved his lips.

„You like airports, don't you?"

„Yes, I do."

„I nearly just know air force bases!" G meant.

Being here was like in a dream.

Palms were standing on the left and on the right of the broad clean streets, it was luscious green and nearly everywhere it was blossoming colourful.

Already from the Airport the Pacific was to see, now the street to the city joined the blue water.

There was a beach in Los Angeles, too.

But it was different here.

„Perhaps you can stop for a moment, please, G?"

G gave her a quick glimpse.

„Why? You're not feeling well?"

He was stirring the car already to the roadside.

„Sure, everything's fine!"

Malgorzatta laid her left hand on his tigh.

„But I would like to look around a bit outside!"

„Yes, okay."

G parked the car on the roadside and put out the engine.

Malgorzatta left the car.

It was warm.

But it was another warmth than in Los Angeles, as the heat in the city.

A cool breeze was coming from the water across, which was spreading like a calm blue surface in front of her.

The waves were small.

The beach looked inviting, the sand broad, cream-coloured.

The street was so high above the beach, that the people down there were nothing more than little dots.

A batter with green plants was leading from here, behind the saftey fence, down to the beach.

Not much people were there.

„Mali!"

Malgorzatta turned her head and saw G, coming around the car.

He was holding his cell phone in his hand, the camera aiming at her and he had pushed the camera button bevor she could avoid it.

„G, please, don't! You know, I don't like it!"

G aimed again untouched und took a second one before pushing the cell phone in one pocket of his Jeans, and coming to her.

„Please allow myself this one picture from you!" he meant while laying both arms around her, pulling her close.

„I have nothing else from you!"

Malgorzatta looked up to him, laying both arms around his chest, cuddling up to him.

For a moment she felt her throat narrowing with his words.

It even did not sound reproachful, just like a matter of fact.

The expression of his face was calm, caring.

She felt the warmth, tenderness in his look to her.

Now he bent down a little to her and kissed her.

Malgorzatta caressed with her left hand slowly over his back, up to his neck.

His skin under the thin cloth of his shirt was warm.

On her fingertips she could feel the light covering of sweat on his neck.

„You've got more from me than you're perhaps thinking, G!"

G lowered his head for a moment.

She heard him laughing quietly.

She felt it as a movement against her chest.

He closed his arms a little more behind her back, pulled her for a moment so close that she could not breath.

She could not avoid a small wheeze.

„Of course, Mali. I know it. But sometimes … „ he looked at her, calm, seriously, tender, laid his hand on her right cheek and caressed with his fingertips softly over her skin.

„ … I wish it would be more! It would be more and it would be more often! Every day!"

Malgorzatta swallowed.

She instantly had the feeling, to explain herself, to defend herself.

Because she was married.

That she already'd been married as they met.

That she are not changing it.

She went on her tiptoes, touched with her lips carefully Gs.

G replied her kiss lightly.

„I love you, G. I love you so much! I would not be here with you if I wouldn't! And I am very happy about this weekend with you! And I am hoping very much, that there'll be a lot of weekends more to be!"

„It's your turn!" G answered promptly.

Sometimes he was kind of challenging.

So right now.

But Malgorzatta did not want to respond to it.

It hurted.

She did not want that here, in this beautiful surrounding.

She wanted to keep this weekend in good memory.

Also she tried, to keep her voice calm, tender, leant a little more against him.

„Then let's drive to the hotel, hm?"

She looked at him.

The expression on Gs face was still softly, caring for her, the look of his eyes calm.

He was not angry with her, that she was not changing it. He took it, as it was, and tried to take his avange over it, just like she met him.

G Callen liked to stay in the background. And there you did not dare to underestimate him.

„Okay." he meant now.

And did not move!

Still looked at her, tender, loving.

Malgorzatta did not care.

She would have loved standing here with him all the time.

Far away from home, from her normal life, that she did not love any more!

It was pleasant here in the sun, with the lightly breeze, free from all dutys with nothing to look forward at a weekend, which already had begun, with the man, she really loved!

She had to smile.

Slowly she caressed with her hand from his back, over his side to his chest,

up over the front of his shirt, over the seam of his collar onto his neck, carefully against the hairs of his beard, over his chin.

Tenderly she stroked with the tip of her forefinger over his pretty signed underlip.

G let it happen for a very long moment.

She felt his deep breathing against her chest.

Finally he put a kiss on her finger.

„Come, let's go to the hotel!" he meant and pushed her tenderly in the direction of the car, opened the door on the passenger side for her.

„Thank you." Malgorzatta went in.

The very obliging people from the car rental had put the address of their hotel into the navigation system. So they found the big bright building without any problems.

An employee of the hotel parked the car in the basement garage while another one brought their baggage into the foyer.

A third one led them to the reception.

The foyer of the hotel was big, noble, the people dressed expensive, the ambiace glamorous, the atmosphere grand.

Checking in here brimed over with phrases of politeness and after a few minutes an employee led them up to their suite.

Malgorzatta found it sounding expensive.

The hotels, they'd stayed in so far, have been upper middle-class.

G always paid for anything, left her no chance to pay also a bill.

That sometimes made her uncomfortable.

But G was not to taken by suprise.

Now it nearly took her breath away as he let her went ahead into the rooms while the employee handed the key card to him, together with „ best wishes for a pleasant stay".

„Thank you!" Malgorzatta quickly meant after her und looked to G, who was closing the door.

„It's absolutely beautiful here!" she meant to him, nearly overwhelmed.

On the left was a small kitchen.

She was standing in the living room, with a real big picture window and a glass door out to the balcony.

From here where she stood, in front of the living room table, she cold see the pacific.

It was as blue as Gs eyes.

Also the beach was to see, a broad, white bow on the right, on which soft waves slinged on. Palms were edging the street on the right.

A little smile scurryed over Gs face.

He put his jacket over the chair-back, laid the key-card on the table, then he came to her and put a kiss on her cheek.

„Come, let's have a look around!" he meant tenderly und softly pushed her into the direction of the room next door.

It was the sleeping room.

Big, cream-coloured, with a little corner to sit in on the left beside the door, a wardrobe to walk in on the right and a very big Flatscreen-TV on the wall.

The bed, on the opposite of the door, was luscious.

It was high, it was very broad, with a bed-head nearly as high as half of the wall.

At least eight cushions covered the bed-head, the bedcover was made of a very heavy, fawn cloth and the people from the house-keeping laid a heart from red flower leafs on it, filled with yellow and pink flower leafs.

„Wow!" Malgorzatta meant impressed.

From the corner of her eye she saw G smile.

She cuddled up to him.

Here also was a door out to the balcony, which even owened a whirl-pool.

A corner to sit in was here, with garden furniture and thick cushions, a sunshade and a little closet in which towels and bath towels were stored.

High sunshades avoided the looks from their neighbors.

„Come!" G pulled her softly through the sleeping room into the big bathroom.

The shower cubicle was adornend with small mosaic tiles, even with the ground and had a glass door. The bathtube was around the corner on the left on the headside of the room, a few steps lead up to the edge. On the right of the room were two sinks and a big mirror.

A door on the headside of the room led to the seperate toilet. On this door were hanging two white, very fluffy looking bathrobes. Towels and bath-towels were rolled into a shelf on the right beside the door.

On the placement areas around the sinks were standing an unbelievable amount of this little bottles with shampoo, conditioner, shower gel and more.

„I think I would like to stay here forever, G!" Malgorzatta meant as G pulled her tenderly back into the sleeping room.

Not until yet she noticed the small basket with fruits on the low table and the plate with chocolates.

G laughed quietly.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Malgorzatta enjoyed how tight he kept her close, that he swayed her very softly.

He looked at her.

„What about lunch? I could eat something. After that … I don't know. What do you like to do this evening? Having a stroll, dancing, having a drink, Trip on a boat?"

Margorzatta replied his asking look calmly.

She had to smile.

It was nice from him, to offer her things like that, it would had been tempting if they had holidays for about two weeks.

But their stay here for two was limited und their hours together precious.

She intended not to waste it with Tourist-Attractions.

Lightly she went on the tips of her toes, touched with her lips Gs underlip, put a tender kiss on it, stroked with the tip of her tongue softly over it.

She felt G enjoing it.

He stood very still. His eyes were closed a little bit. He urged himself a bit against her. His hand stroked lightly over her back, from her neck to her throat, up to her cheek.

Carefully he began to reply her kiss. The play of the tip of his tongue with hers was softly. Malgorzatta cuddled up to him.

She felt his warmth on her body. Him breathing against her chest.

For long seconds she was tempted to stroke with her hand under his shirt, to feel his warm soft skin on hers. She was longing to have him very close near, familiar, tender, she loved being together with him.

But she restrained herself.

„Should we go for lunch now, Darling?"

G looked at her.

He smiled.

„You're afraid I'm starving? That I'll … „ he kissed her tenderly „ … fail?"

Malgorzatta smiled at him, tried hard to get it not amused but softly.

„You failing … „ she kissed him „ … is my smallest problem. It's so beautiful with you, I really love it! But perhaps it will be a little more nicer if it's possible, when you're not hungry and we both had lunch … or dinner … like last time … in the tiny restaurant … and then we drove to your place … remember?"

She looked at him.

Gs smile was warm, tender.

It touched her heart.

„Of course. How could I forget? It was a beautiful evening with you! And a much more beautiful night! Even if it was too short!"

„I'm glad we'll have more time this weekend, G!" Malgorzatta meant in a low voice.

She stroked with her hand over his side.

G stretched his neck a little more forward, caressed with the tip of his nose over her throat.

Malgorzatta felt him breathing in deeply.

„You smell lovely. It is still … „

He looked at her.

He was thinking about it, Malgorzatta saw it.

„ … NCIS: LA – pour femme!" she said.

G laughed.

He pulled her close, hugged her for a moment very tight. Then he looked at her again.

„No. It's Donna, isn't it?"

Malgorzatta nodded, capitulating.

„Yes."

G nodded.

„I always think of you when I smell it. This is happening not very often, I think more often of you without smelling it! It is a very challenging scent. Just a few women can wear it properly!"

Malgorzatta had to smile.

„I still remember how we chose it together, at the airport. You liked it at once!"

„You're the only one I like to smell it on!" G whispered in a low voice and kissed her.

Malgorzatta was not able to, and even did not want to, repress a little sound of well-being.

At this moment there was nothing more to wish for her than being with G, in a wonderful place, looking forward for only just a few, but undisturbed hours with him.

„Should we go for lunch now, dear?"

„Later." G whispered …

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

… There were three restaurants in the Hotelbuilding and two more at the Hotelground.

Malgorzatta followed G curious as he led her – like doing this not for the first time - to the Concierge at the Reception of the Restaurant „ La Mahola".

„We've got a reservation for the name 'Callen'!" he just said.

The man behind the little standing desk, with the very important looking book on it, leafed very slowly a side back.

„Yes … Mister Callen … for two persons!"

Malgorzatta was pretty sure that he not even was reading.

„Pashour!"

With an easy movement of his head he said that over his left shoulder, whereupon at once a young man hurried around the corner to them.

He bowed in front of them immediately.

„Pashour will take care of you and your wishes this evening!" the man with the book said.

„If you like to follow me please!" Pashour said and hinted shortly the way before going ahead.

Malgorzatta caught a glimpse from G and gave him a smile.

She found it very exiting what he had planned for her, so sweet from him to take such an effort.

Proudly she cuddled up to his arm a bit while they followed Pashour through the noble restaurant.

The lights here were dimmed, there were a lot of candles. Some of the glass doors of both sides of the Restaurant stood open, but despite of that it was very warm here inside.

The tables were small, were at most for two persons, classy table-cloth in dark-red and brown, twinkling glasses, cutlery and dishes plain but expensive.

Malgorzatta noticed precious jewelry on the Ladys, wearing high priced dresses.

All men wore suits.

G wore a suit, too.

Black, with a black shirt, without a tie, he looked breathtaking.

Malgorzatta noticed the looks of some of the women following them. She felt a little jelaous.

Pashour led them through one of the opened glass doors out to the beach.

Malgorzatta changed an astonished glimpse with G. His smile to her was tender.

Not to see from the Restaurant, near a group of palms, stood a table, tiled for two persons with a long, lightly in the evening breeze waving table cloth and crystal-glasses, shimmering in the light of the sun going down.

On a small table standing aside stood a bucket with ice and a bottle of champagne in it.

It was so trashy that it was unbelievable pretty, never in her whole life Malgorzatta had thought that G could be so romantic. She knew his soft, tender side obviously still not in all.

That he took so much trouble for just a weekend it moved her to tears.

Pashour made preparations to help her sat down.

„Thank you!" G meant to him certainly und took with an unmistakable gesture his place, Pashour gave way immediately, went to the small table, und took the still closed bottle.

„Thank you, G!" Malgorzatta meant to him und stroked with her hand softly over his arm. He smiled to her.

Pashour opened the bottle and poured the pink, sparkling liquid into their glasses, G took the seat at the table on the opposite of her, „Thank you!" Malgorzatta meant to Pashour after pouring out the champagne.

He nodded shortly, then turned to G.

„Would you like me to serve the appetisers, Mister Callen?"

„Yes, but don't hurry!" G answered.

Pashour nodded.

„Of course, Sir!"

Then he nodded to her and went away.

Malgorzatta slipped out of her shoes.

Then she stood up, went around the table through the soft sand, to G, laid both arms around his neck and put a kiss on his lips.

„Thank you, G! This is so lovely here! I love you!"

G replied her kiss quickly.

Malgorzatta felt his hand caressing over her arm.

He held her tight for a moment.

Malgorzatta laid her hand on his cheek.

His skin was warm, felt a little bit sweaty.

„Take off your jacket, Darling, hm? I mean, your looking damn good in a suit, but it must be horrible hot, isn't it?"

G looked up to her.

His hand was still resting on her arm.

„If it's all right for you?"

„Yes, of course!"

For a moment Malgorzatta left her face very near to his.

Then he kissed him on the cheek.

G stood up slowly.

He gave her the glass, took his own.

„Before that we'll have a toast for a wonderful weekend, will we?"

Malgorzatta looked up to him.

„Is it a wonderful weekend for you, G?"

Even in the half-light of the sun going down his eyes were shining blue.

Small drops of sweat stood on his upper lip, between the dark hair of his beard.

„It's a dream come true with you being here, Mali! I wish it would never end!"

It hurt how true, how authentic his words were, Malgorzatta once more felt for seconds wishing to defend herself.

„Thank you, G!" she just answered instead and pushed her glass carefully against Gs.

The glasses were made of heavy crystal and sounded softly.

The pink, still sparkling liquid in it tasted mellow.

Malgorzatta just sipped.

Then she put the glass back on the table. G also put his glass back.

Then he took his jacket off, put it over the back of his chair, Malgorzatta liked the way he willowed up his sleeves then. Quickly he bent forward and put a kiss on her lips before she sat down again.

G again took his seat on the opposite of her.

He looked at her over the table.

Out of the corner of her eye Malgorzatta saw Pashour coming in their direction.

He was carrying a tray with two caps of metal over the plates, and Malgorzatta also noticed, how difficult it was for him, to get through the sand to their table.

So romantic it was for them, so difficult it was for the employees. Suddenly she could not enjoy the dinner all together.

Pashour put the plates in front of them on the table and then lifted the caps with an accomplished swing.

„Our cook made for you as appetiser salmon on a white truffle foam, attended with shallot rice!" he meant while doing this.

„Thank you!" Malgorzatta said.

„Would you like to drink a French white wine with that?" Pashour asked.

G looked at her asking over the table.

Malgorzatta shook her head.

„No, thank you!"

„No!" G said to Pashour.

He nodded then and went away from their table.

Malgorzatta stroked tenderly with her hand over Gs, laid on the table.

„Thank you. This is wonderful!"

„Glad you like it!"

G held with his thumb tenderly her hand while he smiled to her.

After the appetiser the dinner continued with two meals, followed by a dessert and closed by a coffee.

It had became dark while they were eating, and late, but Malgorzatta could not decide to end the evening, in the first place because of the Sunday drawing near.

It still was very warm.

The breeze from the pacific was pleasant. Pashour had lighted candles for them and put it in the sand.

Malgorzatta noticed, that G was tired. His eyes become small then. And she could see it on his face.

Tenderly she squeezed his hand, holding hers, laid on the table.

„Should we go now, dear?"

„Would you like to?" G asked back and looked at her.

His small smile to her was tender.

„You're tired." Malgorzatta gave back.

„Yes."

Malgorzatta was wondering one more time about G, being this honest to her. This tough special agent, whom she met in Kiev, sneaking up into the Czech embassy, admitting his weakness to her.

„Little bit."

„Would you mind to make a little detour to the hotel? I would like to take a walk on the beach, not far, please!"

G smiled.

„No, of course not! Come … „

He pulled her hand over the table to his lips, put a gentle kiss on it.

Then he stood up, came around the table and straightened her chair while she was standing up, „Thank you, G!" Malgorzatta meant to him, stroked with her hand over his arm.

She loved his good manners, sometimes she asked herself, who in Gs disturbing childhood took care, that little G learned, to hold open doors for women, to straighten their chairs when they stand up or sit down, to stand up when they walk in a room or to open car doors for them.

G took his jacket from the back of the chair, Malgorzatta lightly felt his hand on her shoulder when he asked: „Where do you wanna go?"

„Do we reach the hotel when we go there?" Malgorzatta asked and pointed to the right.

She saw G shrugging his shoulders while he laid his arm around her.

„Let's have a try! We've done well in other countries!"

He tenderly pulled her close.

„Rio, haven't we?"

Malgorzatta laughed quietly.

A short time after they had met for the first time in the embassy, they'd met in Rio again. G had been on a mission there.

She had been there with her husband, Efremil, joining him for a symposium with a Czech delegation. G had recognised her after them meeting in the embassy right outside in a street and invited her for a coffee.

She hasn't been able to refuse.

Already then she felt too much for G.

On the way back, planning to drive her to the hotel, he ' lost the way'.

Each time thinking about it, Malgorzatta more and more came to the conclusion, that he had faked the failure of the navigation system in the car.

„You did not lose the way at that time, did you?"

„And you haven't been there randomly with your husband, haven't you?"

Malgorzatta looked at him.

She stroked with her hand over the front of his shirt.

It wasn't this dark that she could not see the expression of his face.

He seemed to be amused.

As their eyes met G smiled gently.

„You know, I can make you talk!"

Malgorzatta had to laugh.

She stopped standing, stroked with her hand over his back, to the waistband of his trousers, a little more on the right side.

„You're armed … no!"

Her searching hand had not felt a weapon under his dark shirt.

G looked at her.

His face was very close to hers.

„Are you?"

„Why should I be armed being out for a dinner with the best agent of the NCIS in Los Angeles ? I haven't got a chance against you, G!"

G laughed.

He put his arm around her waist, pulled her close, kissed her.

„You're wonderful, Mali! I love you!"

„I love you, too, G. So much!"

Malgorzatta stroked with her hand tenderly over his scratchy cheek, touched with her lips gently his under lip.

G let it happen.

He did not move, she could feel him deep breathing against her chest, this tight he held her up against him.

Small waves bathed around their feet.

The water was cold.

Secretly she asked herself if the pairs, always loving for videos or commercials so devoted in the breakers, were cold.

G moaned quietly.

„Come, let's go to the hotel before Macy has to get me out of jail because of causing public offense!" he murmured in a low voice, tenderly, while Malgorzatta felt his hand gently caressing through her hair.

She had to laugh.

Malgorzatta got on the tip of her toes, searching with her lips for his ear.

„What exactly are you thinking about when you're saying that?"

„Oh … obviously you're going for it, my angel!"

G stroked with his lips over her cheek, to her ear, his warm breath caressed for a moment over her thin hairs there, the tip of his tongue played with her earlobe.

„I would … „

Malgorzatta felt his hand caressing over her neck, to the knot of her neckholder-dress there. His fingers began to twitch on it.

„ … began with loosening this knot … „

The cloth became loose quickly and began to slip, for Malgorzatta it was hard to believe at first moment, what they were doing here.

G pulled her a little closer to him.

The upper part of her dress slipped down.

The breeze from the water was cool, pleasant on her skin.

„ … and then I would … „

He bent forward and caressed with his lips from her cheek, over her neck down to her shoulder, the stubbles of his beard were scratching pleasantly on her skin before his warm breath followed, his teeth tenderly nibbled on it.

„ … kiss you here … and … here … and here … while my hand … here … „

Malgorzatta could not bear down a little tone of well-being.

She nearly did not feel the cold of the water any more on her feet, Gs caresses put warm shivers over her back, made her inside tickle.

With a light movement she stroked with her hand to the waistband of his trousers, picked out the shirt and put her fingers on his warm soft skin.

She wanted to feel him near.

G cuddled up to her.

His hand laid on her breast, light like a feather, warm, softly, he bent over to her and kissed her.

The play of the tip of his tongue with hers was exciting, appetent.

„G!"

She had to put her hand on his cheek, turn his head aside a little bit.

„Please, let us go to the hotel!"

„Why?"

Gs voice was not more than a low murmur on her ear, his breathing against her chest quick.

Malgorzatta could not hide that she was shaking lightly.

„Because I would like to be alone with you and I don't want it here, but in our lovely hotel suite!"

„Why?" G asked again.

His left hand laid still on her cheek while his lips caressed over her skin, warm, tender, tempting.

Malgorzatta carefully turned his head to her, touched with her lips tenderly his.

Slowly she stroked with the tip of her tongue over his under lip.

G did not move.

Standing in the half-light she could see, that he had closed his eyes a little bit. Malgorzatta caressed with her fingertips lightly over his cheek, against the stubbles of his beard while she let the tip of her tongue searching for his one, against his teeth.

G moaned quietly.

Carefully he let the tip of his tongue play with hers.

The grip of his hand on her shoulder became tighter, the play of his tongue more appetent.

Malgorzatta put her other hand under his shirt, too. His skin was warm, soft. On her fingertips she could feel the light covering of sweat at the straight line of his spine, a drop of sweat running down his back,

G urged himself a little more to her. His breathing was quick. His kiss was dearly, deep.

Malgorzatta kept in mind, that in absolutely no case she would get into it on this beach, not at the wet sand and certainly not near the hotel restaurant.

G let her go not until they both were a little breathless, turned his head, looked at her.

„Should we go now?"

His voice sounded a bit throaty while he reached for the two parts of her dress, put them gently back on her neck, tied them together again.

„I'm not sure I can walk at the moment!"

Malgorzatta still kept her arms around his waist, clinging to him a bit.

Her knees were shaking lightly.

She felt a little dizzy.

„Why?"

„After that kiss of yours?" Malgorzatta meant to him.

„I nearly did not need to go back to the hotel!"

G laughed quietly.

He pulled her closer, tight, swaying her softly.

„That's bad. There's so much I have in mind with you!"

The Saturday was like a dream

They slept long, had breakfast very calm and very long, then they drove into the city and spent the afternoon on the beach.

Malgorzatta was sure never in her whole life to forget the picture, G, after he was surfing, sleeping beside her in the cabana. The luxury places were placed in a suitable distance at the hotel-owned beach. The airy-white curtains on Gs side were closed und fixed, were puffing up lightly in the warm summer breeze. The easy cloth above prevented a direct solar irradiation, but even here in the shadow it was still very warm.

G was laying nearly a bit rolled together beside her, a position of sleep, she so did not know from him. Mostly he was laying very space-requiering on his back. His lightly tanned skin was clear to see against the bright tight cloth of the mattress. Malgorzatta rolled carefully a little nearer to G und watched his face.

His sleep did not seem to be very deep. His eye lids were shaking lightly. Here, in this very bright surrounding, the unusual length of Gs lashes, the pretty brown colour of it, stood out. There was a small round scar in front of his right eyebrow, on the root of his nose. She often had noticed it, but never asked about. Small drops of sweat were standing on his forehead and between the stubbles of his beard on his upper lip. On the right side of his neck the red stripe from the collar of his wet-suit was fading.

Malgorzatta had to smile, felt a warm feeling in her heart just looking at him – like now.

Even the thin brown hairs on his forearms, on his chest were clearly to see in the sunlight.

It was hard for her to keep her fingers by herself.

Gs chest was moving regularly. She found him adorable for a man starting his Fourties.

Even now, in his sleep, under the skin of his arms his sharply defined biceps became appeared. He did not have a six-pack, but the slight stomach over the waistline of his shorts was quite tolerably. Without it he had been too skinny. She liked the lightly tan of his skin, which was very fine pored und pretty soft, when stroking over it.

G opened his eyes very sudden.

Almost Malgorzatta twitched back frightened.

„I'm sorry … don't wanted to wake you up!"

„You did not wake me up, Mali!" G gave back.

The look of his blue eyes was dull, his voice sounded throaty. He did not move, just looked at her.

„But waking up beside you is one of the most beautiful things I can imagine!"

„Thank you. That's very kind of you, G!"

Malgorzatta reached out her hand and stroked with her fingertips gently over his forearm, felt the tickling of the thin hairs there.

G let it happen, without any motion. Malgorzatta felt his eyes on her face, warm, tender, caring. She slipped a little more near to him, put her face very near to Gs, touched with her lips carefully his. A small sound of well-being came over Gs lips. She felt his warm breath on her lips as he whispered: „Waking up and get kissed by you is much better!"

He laid his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close.

„Did I already tell you how beautiful you look in your beach-dress?" he murmured to her.

The look of his blue eyes was wandering tenderly over her face.

„Five minutes before you fell asleep, G, thank you!" she whispered back, stroking with her fingertips slowly, playful over his arm.

„Did I sleep long?"

His voice sounded calm, he still did not move, enjoying her fingers stroking over his arm. It made her smile. She knew him this lazy not very well.

„Maybe half an hour. Surfing is tiring, isn't it?"

„As well." G gave back dim.

„I'm not used to do nothing. You always wish for holidays, but when you get it... I'm busy … all day otherwise. The adrenalin keeps awake!"

„And alive!" Malgorzatta added, quietly, tenderly.

G looked at her. Malgorzatta felt his hand caressing lightly to the back of her head, he bent his head over to her and kissed her. She slipped very near to him. The warmth of his skin, increased by the warmth of the sun, spread over hers. He smelled, tasted sleepy, she loved this little common things on him. Probably because she got it not often! G pulled her very close. Leant his head on hers und held her hugged tightly. She could feel his heartbeat, strong, powerful, against her chest. It was a moment she wished it would never end!

Gs hand on her neck, on the back of her head gave her the feeling of absolute safety. You held something very important like this, something you treasure!

„I love you, G!"

The expression on Gs face became more tender.

„It means a lot to me when you say that, Mali … comoara meu!"

„I'm glad it's you, I'm allowed to say that to, G!" Malgorzatta whispered back.

G smiled to her. The look of his pretty blue eyes was resting on her face. Very lightly, endlessly tender Malgorzatta felt the stroking of his fingers through her short hair. Slowly she let her hand slip around his side, on his back, let her fingertips wander over his soft, sun-warm skin. She could see G closing his eyes a little bit, enjoying her tenderness. The expression of his face was relaxing a little more.

„G?"

„Mh?"

He looked barely at her.

„From where do you got this scar on your forehead from?"

„Which scar?"

Malgorzatta touched with her forefinger gently the little cavity in front of his right eyebrow.

„This one."

„Chicken pox." G answered lapidary.

„I've scratched."

He opened his eyes a little bit while saying that.

„How old have you been then?"

G thought it over for a moment.

„Twelve or thirteen."

He still opened his eyes not completely.

„Did someone take care of you when you were ill then?"

Now he opened his eyes and looked at her. Astonished.

„Why do you ask?"

„Because … I'm always under the impression that there were times nobody cared about you! As a child!"

Gs smile was very small and very short.

„Maybe I had never met you if it hadn't been like this!" he whispered.

„And that would be very sad!"

„Thank you, G!" Malgorzatta whispered touched.

„Yes, it would be very sad! I would be pretty sorry about that!"

„Me too, inger meu!" G gave back.

He kissed her, devoted.

„What do you think about closing the curtain on your side, too?"

Malgorzatta looked at him.

„I would like it much more to go to our hotel room!"

„Why?" G asked once more.

Malgorzatta liked him smirking. It meant, he was willing to go over social conventions, which were common standard for his good reputation as special agent.

„Because I would like to have you on my own then! I don't like sharing you with eye- or ear-witnesses!"

G smiled.

„Any time you want to, you can turn me on to, anything you want to, any time at all!" he whispered.

„When I kiss your lips oh I start to shiver, can't control the quivering inside!" Malgorzatta added.

G smiled. The he kissed her.

„Come!" he whispered while he was feeling around blindly with his left hand to his white shirt at the bed head.

Almost she felt a kind of panic as she woke up sudden. It wasn't complete bright in the room, but the day had already begun. Sunday. The day, they had to leave.

She rolled on her back to look at G, who was laying beside her, his arm was around the upper part of her body.

The look of his pretty blue eyes caught hers immediately.

She had to smile.

„Oh, you're awake already!"

A little detailed she stretched out her hand to put it on his cheek. G reached for it, held it tight, pulled it to his lips and put a kiss on the palm.

„I wanted to look at you a little bit!"

Malgorzatta had to smile.

She got up some, slipped near to him, laid her arm around his neck and cuddled up to him. His skin was warm.

„Thank you, G!"

She put a kiss on his lips, looked at him.

„It was wonderful with you tonight!"

G put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her near.

„You've been wonderful tonight! You're wonderful! I love you!"

He kissed her.

Malgorzatta nestled up to him.

She also put her other arm around his neck, looked at him. He seemed rested. The warmth of his body spread over hers. Once more she could not do without, caressing with her forefinger over the freckle at the right side on his neck.

G did not move. Malgorzatta felt his eyes on her face.

„What do you want to do today, inger meu?"

Malgorzatta looked at him.

„I think, I want to stay in bed with you all day!"

G smiled. He did not avoid her eyes.

„It will be a beautiful day, so we can take a trip around the island, can't we?"

„Obviously you have planned something nice, like you did for the whole weekend!" Malgorzatta supposed.

She could not do without caressing with her lips over his scratchy cheek, down over his neck, to his shoulder.

G did not move.

It was bright enough in the room to notice the light rosy colour of his lips, the very little wrinkles around his eyes after sleeping. He held his eyes lightly closed, Malgorzatta could see the trembling of his eyelids barely.

„I also could imagine that you go on with that what you're doing right now!" he whispered.

Malgorzatta had to smile.

She caressed with her forefinger carefully over his under lip while he was speaking.

G soaked her fingertip into his mouth and bit on it tenderly.

„I can imagine that very well, too!" she whispered to him, caressed with her left hand over his side down, under the blanket, let her fingers rest on his hip.

Over his shoulder she could see their clothes laid on the floor. It was laid there since yesterday evening.

Carefully she freed her forefinger, put her hand on Gs cheek and kissed him.

Gs replied her kiss at once. He pulled her against him, closed both arms behind her back. Malgorzatta wasn't able to breath for a moment. His skin on hers was warm, tempting. She felt his heartbeat, strong and quick against her chest, his fast breathing.

At once she was longing to feel him all near.

Just too willingly she let happen that G forced her gently down on the pillows. His lips slipped over her skin. His beard was scratching behind. Off and on the line on her skin was broken by a dry kiss or a warm damp caress of the tip of his tongue. G had his fingers buried between hers and his arms pressed hers beside her body onto the mattress. Malgorzatta loved it, to feel the weight of his body so close to hers, his careful tenderness. So close to him, breathing against his body, feeling his breath warm, fast on her skin she could forget everything around, concentrate alone on him.

Readily she slipped a little more against him, held her breath for a moment as she felt his very careful tender movement, as she saw for seconds the tensed expression on his face. Slowly she forged her head near his, touched with her lips gently his lips.

G caught her eyes.

He sank his head for a moment and his kiss was endlessly tender and caring.

„Please, marry me, Mali! I would love you to become my wife!"

„What?"

Malgorzatta was not surprised by his proposal, but much more by the situation it was made in.

If ever, the day before yesterday, at the dinner on the beach she had expected it, yesterday afternoon at the whirl-pool or while they had dinner at the roof garden-restaurant yesterday evening. But this situation was not to outbid with intimacy.

Carefully she freed her hand from his, caressed with her fingers to his broad shoulders, looked at him while doing that.

„I cannot, G! I'm already married!"

„You cannot or you want not?" G whispered in a low voice to her. His eyes were still holding hers. He was just moving a little bit, small drops of sweat were on his forehead.

Malgorzatta stroked them away with her forefinger.

„Are you already divorced, G?"

„Don't know! Don't know if I was married rightful!"

She loved to hear the light trembling of his voice, for not being whole concentrated on their talk.

„And how did that come?" she whispered.

„I don't know!"

Gs voice was tender, quiet.

His eyes wandered gently over her face.

„Tanya was from the beginning … into her career! The Undercover-job, we were doing … was more important to her than anything else! I'd better questioned it … she refused to assume my name … first sign of resistance!"

His last words sounded pressed, the unusual intensity of his moves seemed to express his anger about it afterwards.

„G …" she withdraw herself lightly from him, to suggest, that it was unpleasant for her.

For a moment she was wondering if he was remembering tenderness with his Ex-wife!

G stopped moving at once.

„I'm sorry … comoara meu …"

His hands wandered to her face, sank on her cheeks. They spread warmth. The look of his blue eyes held hers.

Malgorzatta laid her right hand on his, turned her head and touched with her lips his palm. For a moment she enjoyed him near consciously, strained some muscles she was otherwise not using on purpose.

G of course felt it. A small surprised smile relaxed his face. He bent down his head and kissed her.

„It feels wonderful what you're doing!"

His voice was low, his breath caressed over her cheek, this near he left his face to hers.

„I would love to be called ‚Mrs. Callen'." she whispered to him.

She moved carefully, against him.

„But is this realistic? Could we make it?"

G did not answer immediately. He closed his eyes a little and she could see for a moment, that he was enjoying what she was doing.

„Yes … my angel." he finally murmured.

„And how … do you picture it?"

G moaned quietly. Again he closed his eyes for seconds, a strained look appeared on his face.

„We'll go for fake papers!"

He opened his eyes, looked at her, closed his arms a little more behind her back, getting her nearer to him.

„We'll got to Europe! Turkey … Ukraine … to Romania … somewhere, where nobody know who we are … and nobody will look for us!"

„Then … again my name won't be ‚Mrs. Callen'!" Malgorzatta nestled up to him, both of her arms clinging around his shoulders and holding him so tight as she was able to. She wished, she never had to let him go.

„And … what do you want … to do … then?"

Gs kiss was hasty.

„I … don't know! Making cheese … herding goats!"

Sometimes Malgorzatta had the gift to laugh away bad things. If you don't allow bad news to save under ‚negative' often it became this much evil. But now she could not!

It was too serious! G had chosen this special situation to point out, how important it was to him. And surely for suggestion her a little bit!

„Do you really mean … we can make it?"

She just was able to whisper. She was already over and done with it. She would not care starving with him somewhere. The only thing matters was, what they would do, if someone would find them! You could not so easily quit your job Uncle Sam had given to you!

G looked at her. His cheeks were a little red. Drops of sweat were on his forehead. His kiss was tasting a bit salty as one of this drops came on their both lips as they kiss.

He let her sank down in the pillows tenderly, got his right hand under a pillow.

„Close your eyes!"

„Beg your pardon?"

Puzzled she looked at him.

„Please Mali, close your eyes!"

A small, strained smile was on Gs sweaty face, stood in his blue eyes.

Malgorzatta closed her eyes obedient.

She felt something very small getting placed on her skin, right above her cleavage. And how G aspirated a tender kiss above it. His breath was warm. The stubbles of his beard were scratchy.

„You can open your eyes now!"

Malgorzatta looked directly to it.

On her cleavage, on her sweaty skin, laid a ring.

„Oh my god … G!"

It was a Wellendorf-Ring. The special about this ring were the twistable racks, and that every ring had a different theme. This one here was called ‚Silkblossom'. She had seen it fort he first time she had been on a date with G in the city, for a quick coffee, as she was passing by a jeweler.

It was pink, with very tiny elements of silver und two rows of diamonds. The prices for this rings were on a high five-digit-level.

„Please, Mali!" G whispered again.

„Become my wife!"

Malgorzatta did not dare to get the ring. It had been meant a promise, from now on to do everything for her divorce! But meanwhile she was longing for to be called „Mrs. Callen" in the future.

G took her hand, pulled it to his lips and put a tender kiss on her ringfinger. Then he took the ring and striped it with an endlessly gently gesture over her finger. Malgorzatta felt tears rising up. She just was able to see G very blurred. Her throat narrowed.

„G … you're bringing me in a very desperate situation with that!" she only could whisper.

G kissed her devoted.

„I'm a specialist for that!"

… Malgorzatta again now touched with the thumb of her right hand the pink ring. She'd done that since Hawaii countless times. It was always a little consoling.

Actually she had made plans with G for her divorce. It was serious for her. They'd wanted to talk about more details this evening.

The door opened.

Lara Macy came in and looked around quickly. Her eyes rested for a long moment on her, irritated. Then Sam has reached her and spoke to her.

Malgorzatta was not sure, if – and when yes – how well Macy knew her. Her long look over to her while entering spoke for it.

Herself she knew her from seeing and knew, she was Gs boss. And she was always under the impression, that Macy fancied him!

Barely she could hear now Sam telling Macy what has happened.

Alerted she tried to listen.

Macy nodded.

Then she excused herself to Sam and came over to her.

Malgorzatta tried to do uninvolved.

Macy stopped directly in front of her.

„Mrs. Vendulova?"

Malgorzatta looked up to her and gave her a not binding smile.

„Miss Macy! Good evening!"

She said not more on purpose.

Macy looked at her.

„Mrs. Vendulova … may I ask you, what you're doing here?"

Malgorzatta did not know clearly what to do.

Just sit and wait?

Macy was from a federal agency. She would get her way here more probably than the wife of the Czech ambassador. So she was depending on her goodwill.

„A friend is here as an emergency!"

She saw Macy for a moment breath in deeply.

„You're talking … about Mister Callen?"

It took Malgorzatta trouble to agree.

„Yes."

Macy nodded shortly.

„How do you know?"

„I've seen it!"

„Where?"

„At the Ocean Drive."

Macy exhaled deeply.

„Sam!"

She called him over her shoulder.

The door opened and Henrietta Lange came in.

„Good evening!" she greeted reserved.

Meanwhile Sam has come to them. There was blood on his shirt.

„Miss Lange!" he greeted polite, with a quick look to her.

Macy just turned shortly to him.

„Bring Mrs. Vendulova to the boat shed and let her tell you, what she'd seen!" she meant to him, with a quick move of her head into her direction. ..


	3. Chapter 3

... Henrietta Lange had stopped standing near the door. She watched interested. Sam looked gloomy.

„Please, Ma'm!"

He stretched out his hand like to help her.

Malgorzatta demonstrative lent back in her chair.

„I only leave this hospital when I know G is better!"

Macy sighted bugged out.

Sam gave her a glimpse.

At this moment the door opened and a Doctor walked into the room. He looked around.

„You're all relatives … from Mister Callen?"

„Yes, we're all!" Sam answered quickly.

It seemed to Malgorzatta he wanted to avoid arguments.

She gave him a short smile while she stood up. She felt sorry for him. Without knowing him personally she had heard the little trembling in his dark voice.

The Doctor nodded tot hem.

„We have successful removed five bullets from Mister Callens body." he meant then.

„Both ones in his chest were especially difficult! The patient was suffering in the A and E for three minutes a cardiac arrest, but we were able to reanimate him successfully. The operation went well. We've decided to put him into an artificial coma, so that his body will be able to regenerate. He is in a very good physical state, but at this moment I must tell you he is still in a critical condition!"

„Can we see him?" Macy asked at once.

The Doctor looked at her.

He seemed frightened.

„But not all of you! Only two persons!"

Sam instantly made two steps back and made a hostile gesture with his hand.

„I'll go!" Macy said quickly, arrogant.

„He's my agent!"

Malgorzatta caught Henrietta Langes eyes.

„Please, you go! I have the impression you're very worried about Mister Callen! But please … „ she shortly looked to Sam „ … let us know how he is!"

Malgorzatta found it irritating that she not directed this request to Macy.

Scrap for authority?

Macy promptly rushed angry beside the Doctor out oft the room.

„Yes … yes, of course!"

„Thank you!" Sam said before Henrietta Lange could do.

His dark voice sounded astonished.

His whole attitude gave away his shock.

Now the doctor was leaving Malgorzatta hurried to follow him.

Macy stood in the hall and looked impatient.

The Doctor led them to another part oft he building. Some Intensiv-Care-Units were here.

Big glass windows bordered the single rooms against the controlling area in the middle of the hall, there were no doors and there was a lot of blinking and noises from monitors and scales. A lot of nurses and male-nurses were to see.

„Here, please!"

The Doctor let them went ahead.

Macy hurried with heavy steps to the bed.

Malgorzatta felt for seconds tears raising up.

On the right and left side of the bed monitors stood, about four or five Infusions-bags were hanging over it. Her feet nearly refused to walk into the room as she recognised G.

It took a moment.

He was laying motionless in the big hospital bed and his shape looked thin and small.

His skin was very pale und his face frightening hollow-cheeked. A light green patterned hospital gown barely was slipped over his arms, over his chest, without covering his shoulders.

On the right side the tape of the bandage was to see.

Gs head was laying a little to the left side.

A tube, providing him with oxygen, was laying under his nose. Cables were leading from one monitor, showing his heartbeat, on the left side over his shoulder under the hospital gown. A pressure sleeve for his blood pressure was fixed around his left upper arm, a clip for controlling his pulse was on his left forefinger. One needle was sticking taped in the back of his right hand, the connected tube led to a bar on the mattress, in which the tubes from the Infusions-bags ended and also the three tubes from the big syringes in the machines behind the bed.

Gs breathing seemed strained to Malgorzatta.

The up and down of his chest under the hospital gown looked unsteady to her. His blood-pressure was shown with 70 to 40, Gs pulse with 52.

Malgorzatta was a bit familiar with medicine.

„Good Lord!" Macy hissed with clenched teeth, looked at her over the bed shortly and rushed out oft he room.

Malgorzatta looked after her for a short moment.

Then she went over tot he other bedside and laid softly her hand on Gs left one.

His skin was cold.

Malgorzatta knew, that this was normal.

But still it frightened her. She just knew G warm, for nestling up, to get warm herself when she was cold. Now it seemed to be her turn to care for warmth, for life for him!

But before she wanted to fulfill Hettys request.

Shortly she stroked over Gs arm, bowed a bit over him and touched with her lips gently his skin.

„I'm back in a few minutes, Darling! Just want to tell the people, who also care for you, how you are!"

G did not move. Of course not. She did not really expect it!

Malgorzatta left the room. She went up to the desk in the middle of the hall. Despite she was in a hurry, she waited patiently until one oft he nurses looked up to her.

„Can I help you, Ma'm?"

„I would like to tell our friends how Mister Callen is! Am I allowed back then?"

The nurse looked beside her to Gs room.

„You are … his wife? Mrs. Callen?"

Malgorzatta nodded simply. It would make things more easy.

„Of course."

The nurse nodded also.

„We prefer it when relatives are with the patients. Please simply come back in when you've informed them!"

„Thank you!"

Malgorzatta nodded shortly to her and then went back to the waiting area. As she reached there, Hetty and Sam were still waiting. Booth oft hem stood up immediately and turned to her, but a bit held back.

Malgorzatta gave them a smile, tried to let it become calming down.

„I've just been with G … Mister Callen, and from the first look it did not look too bad! He's sleeping deeply, it really seems like the operation went well! Obviously he needs a lot of rest. I think … „

She nodded, without really noticing it.

„ … I think it looks good!"

„Mrs. Vendulova, we thank you!" Henrietta Lange meant instantly. She seemed to be reliefed a little bit.

She looked very concerned about G, however Malgorzatta knew, she wasn't even working with G.

That Miss Lange knew her name, was at the moment second-rated for her.

„I would like to see him!" Sam meant.

Him being so calm made Malgorzatta much more clear, how important it was obviously for him.

„Macy isn't there any more! The doctor has allowed two persons. Miss Lange, if you would like to go … „

„Oh no, I have to leave!" Henrietta Lange interrupted her polite.

„But please keep me updated, Mrs. Vendulova! Mister Hanna, please hand my phone numbers over to her, the private ones, too, please! And please let me know if there is anything I can do!"

„Of course." Sam replied.

„Good-bye, Mrs. Vendulova!" Henrietta Lange meant to her, nodded shortly into Sams direction and went out.

Malgorzatta caught Sams eyes.

He seemed to be very calm on the outside, but Malgorzatta could feel, how nervous, strained he was.

„Let's go!" she meant kindly to him.

Sam opened the door for her and let her went ahead. Malgorzatta lead him to Gs room.

G was laying as she had left him. Even the items on the scales had not changed a lot.

Malgorzatta saw Sam pulling a face as they entered the room and his eyes reached G, just like he was feeling physical pain. She meant to see him twitching shortly. Willingly she gave him way, so that he could go beside her to the bed. Sam stopped on the right side. He only just looked down on G.

Finally, after a long while, he lifted his head and looked over to her.

„You'll stay?"

Malgorzatta nodded.

Her husband did not know where she was. She had to call him! The plans she had made so far with G meant nothing now. Maybe that was the sign now to end her marriage with Efremil!

„Yes! Of Course!"

It sounded more passionate as she had wanted it.

Sam seemed to had noticed it, too. A barely there smiled moved his lips shortly.

„I had to go home!" he meant, after a look on his watch.

„My daughter's waiting, I always try to tuck her in. But would you mind if I'll stay for a while?"

Malgorzatta could not hold back a small touched smile. For just meeting Sam, he had told her a lot of himself until now.

„No, of course not … it's a pleasure!" she assured him.

Sam nodded to her with a small smile.

„I'll go and have a look if I can get us a coffee!" he meant then and left his place beside the bed.

„I've seen your picture on Gs cell phone!"

He had just left the room as the statement reached her brain, Malgorzatta looked after him, had to smile a bit.

Carefully she put a chair on the right side of Gs bed and took a seat, put her left hand tenderly over Gs cold hand.

From one oft he others rooms a quiet, but steady beeping was to hear. Malgorzatta was glad that the monitor of Gs heart-rate was put on silent. It would made her much more nervous to wait for every heartbeat from G, as she had been now. Through the lamellar-curtain in front oft he windows she could see the darkness outside. Every timing was far away from her. When Sam returned with the coffee she would call Efremil! Better to get over and done with it!

Gently she caressed with her hand over Gs finger.

It was strange to touch him this lifeless, to feel him like this.

She only knew him strong, powerful, vital.

In her mind was the thought where his cell phone would be. The picture of her on it would be compromising if it got into wrong hands. G normally got his cell phone in a pocket of his jeans. If it still would be unharmed after what happened, she would ask Sam to delete the picture of her.

Gs breathing still seemed straining to her. She could see his chest moving under the thin cloth of his hospital gown, but it occurred not regularly to her.

Maybe his subconscious felt the pain despite the medicine and restrained his breathing because oft hat!

The tried to remember where the bloodspots on Gs white shirt had been when he broke down on the pavement.

She could not remember. It all happened too fast.

Sam came back, with two cups in his hands. One of it he put on the nightstand beside the bed.

„Yours with sugar and milk, Mrs. Vendulova?"

„Yes, perfectly right, thank you!" Malgorzatta gave back.

„And I would be glad if you'd call me Malgorzatta!"

Sam nodded with a little smile.

„Sam!" he meant with a short movement of his forefinger to his broad chest while going to the chair in front oft he window, taking a seat.

Malgorzatta looked over to him.

„Thank you. I'm interested now … how it happen … that you saw my photo on Gs cell phone?"

She only knew G being very carefully with such things.

„I passed him by at the office while he was watching it!" Sam told simply.

„He wasn't able to push it away in time! Never before I have seen G with a woman. I thought, she must be very special for getting his interest! And now I'm making out, that I was right!"

„Thank you!" Malgorzatta felt her cheeks burning suddenly.

Confused she stroked with her hand over Gs, then again looked over to Sam.

„How long you are partners?"

„Two years." Sam answered.

Malgorzatta nodded.

„Miss Lange knows you." Sam went on.

„She just told me, from where."

He made a short break, took a gulp from his coffee before looking at her again.

„How did you meet G?"

Malgorzatta looked over to him.

He did not seem to be curious. Much more it looked like honest interest on the not so easy life of his partner.

„I was in Kiev." Malgorzatta answered after a moment of thinking it over, after a sip on her coffee. She caressed over Gs cold fingers.

„ G also was there. He was … on a mission. He was at the embassy, my husband was the ambassador there back then."

She did not want to tell more, not from her work and neither from her relationship to G.

But Sam nodded understanding.

Surely he was used to secrets.

„I know your status. Miss Lange just informed me!"

Malgorzatta nodded to him with a little smile.

„You've been in Venice for meeting G?" Sam went on asking and again drank from his coffee.

„You've had an appointment with him?"

Malgorzatta just nodded.

„Sometimes I wondered about G!" Sam went on.

„He seemed to be more relaxed last time, he was more calm down, less edgy. As he came back from the weekend before last, he looked like holiday! He was tanned. And he seemed rested!"

„We've been to Hawaii." Malgorzatta told him willingly. Gently she stroked with her hand over the back of Gs hand.

„Friday until Sunday!"

Sam nodded slowly.

„You could notice that on him! You're good for him!"

Malgorzatta felt her cheeks burn much more. She tried not to show her embarrassment.

„Thank you. That's very kind of you, saying that! But G is an adorable person. I don't know much about him, he's not telling a lot of himself! I'm always under the impression, his childhood wasn't easy! Still it's so easy … to love him!"

Sam smiled. A kind of far-away.

„Nobody of us knew a lot about G. He don't let nobody come close. But he is incredible loyal and reliably!"

Malgorzatta nodded agreeing.

She looked to G.

On the plain pillow his head was still sank on the side a bit. He was so pale that she could see the skin of his head under his short hair. Any sun-tan had disappeared. Even his lips were colourless.

Dark shadows were already laying under his eyes.

Malgorzatta caressed his hand before she stood up.

„Please excuse me!" she meant to Sam after getting the cell phone out of her bag.

Sam nodded.

He did not stand up, as she went out, but he hinted it, Malgorzatta appreciated that. She left the Intensiv- Care-Unit and searched for the labelled corner, where phone calls were allowed. Her heart was beating up to her throat. Her hands were cold as ice and shivering. She was going to call her husband to tell him, that she won't come home, but spend the night on the bedside oft the man, she was going to leave him for.

For a moment, while dialing the number, it went through her mind if Efremil could be the orderer of the shooting. Had he become suspicious and wanted to get rid of G? Wouldn't it be the purest cynism if a highly trained Special Agent would get put away by just a jealous husband?

But she did not hold Efremil for capable of it! He wasn't jealous! As long as she was always returning to him, itwould be all right! He even did not foresee her plans for leaving him for G, for their future together. And he even did not foresee that she would end their marriage this evening! She even did not know herself!

She just got a connection to Efremils mailbox. Disappointed she left him the message, that she won't get home tonight because a friend went ill.

She had preferred it to get over with it! Maybe it was her last chance! It would be better she had done it earlier!

As she returned to the hospital room, Sam had stood up. He was standing at the foot of the bed.

Malgorzatta quickly looked to G. He still was laying calm, motionless. The signals on the monitors were in a weak zone, still.

Irritated she searched for Sams eyes.

„I've got to go home!" he meant.

„At least for a few hours. I will be back … I have something to do! Perhaps we could look for a key in Gs personal belongings? I would like to get him a few things when I come back later!"

„Of course, good idea!" Malgorzatta meant.

She looked searching through the room.

On the small table on the left beside the door stood a bag of plastic, labelled: Property of a patient.

Gs jeans was inside.

While Sam was searching in its pockets for the key, Malgorzatta took Gs shirt, covered with blood.

The button border was cut open.

A hole was to see on the right shoulder, one hole each on the left and on the right side oft he button border, the left one in a disturbing height of the heart. The fourth hole was in the height of the splenic and the fifth above on the sleeve. The blood on the shirt was surprisingly few.

Malgorzatta heard Sam breathing in deeply as he looked over to her. She noticed, that he was going to push back Gs briefcase into his jeans.

„Please, take it with you!" she requested.

„His ID-card is in it as well, hm?"

Sam looked at her.

For a moment he seemed irritated.

„Yes, it's okay." he meant then.

„And please his cell phone, too!"

Sam looked at her.

The he nodded ant took the cell-phone from the pocket of Gs jeans. He looked on it while he gave her the trousers. This small gesture raised a little smile on Malgorzattas face. She folded the jeans and put it carefully back into the bag, and also the shirt.

„Please don't forget to bring a shirt when you're at his home, so he has something to dress when he'll be released!"

Sam looked at her.

A tiny smile moved his lips, nothing more than a twitch of his mouth corners.

„It's nice you're already thinking of it!"

Malgorzatta tried to reply his smile.

Before however she was successful, there was a quiet knocking on the window beside the entrance.

Sam looked to the door.

„Nate!" he meant surprised.

Malgorzatta turned around.

A tall dark haired man stood in the door, his eyes just turned from the bed back to them.

„What you're doing here?"

„Macy sent me." the man answered.

„She meant, you … somebody …maybe someone would like to talk! How is he?"

He made a quick movement with his head to the bed.

„Not so good." Sam gave back shortly.

He nodded into her direction.

„This is Malgorzatta, a friend from G. This is Nate Getz. He is our forensic psychologist!"

„How do you do?"

Nate came in and reached out his hand.

„I did not know that Mister Callen … G … meanwhile has built a circle of friends?"

He looked searching at her like to get more information.

Malgorzatta looked through it and don't wanted to gave her relationship with G away.

„Thank you! How do you do?"

She replied Gs handshake and went silent.

„I've got to go!" Sam meant. Malgorzatta was surprised, that he turned to her and hugged her softly.

„Do you stay?"

„Yes!"

She nodded immediately, much to intense.

„Please call me if there's something new!" Sam said and took his cell phone from the pocket of his jeans.

„I'll give you my number, but I'll come here tomorrow before work!"

„It's a pleasure!" she answered und typed the number, Sam gave her, into her cell phone.

„Please call if something happening!" he said to her.

„Night or day, doesn't matter!"

„Thank you!" Malgorzatta said to him.

„And thank you for the coffee!"

„You're welcome." Sam meant and gave her a smile before he went out, while saying good-bye to Nate.

„From where do you know Mister Callen?" Nate asked and searched for her eyes.

Malgorzatta smiled to him, as non-binding as possible.

„From a foreign country!"

Nate nodded.

„And since when?"

Malgorzatta looked at him.

Then she went again to the bed, bowed lightly over it und caressed over Gs arm. Even through the cloth of his hospital gown she felt the cold of his skin. Carefully she stroked over his cheek, laid her hand over his left one and sat down on the chair beside the bed again.

It was obvious, that she turned Nate right down horribly, but as earlier and as clearer she let him know, that she don't wanted to talk with him about G, as earlier he would let her go.

Nate cleared his throat.

He made slowly a few steps tot he other side oft he bed.

„Please listen … I know that it's hard for you now to talk with me about it! But what you know can help us, to clear up what happened. And this is surely in your interest too?"

Malgorzatta did not like it if someone approached to her interest! Nobody was able to know her interest! Of course it should be cleared up, who was responsible fort he shooting! But at the moment nothing was more important to her that G would survive.

„Of course! But you'll have to understand that I'll have other things in mind right now!"

Nate avoided her eyes for a moment.

„Sure! But hold in your mind, that our memories are the freshest short after what we have seen!"

Malgorzatta also did not like it to get pushed, no matter, how subtle the person thought he was.

Nate disappointed her secretly. From a psychologist for a special unit she had expected more. More intuition. More understanding. Or perhaps at the moment she was only oversensitive!

„Mister Getz … please!"

She squeezed Gs hand softly and looked on the edge over to the psychologist. He avoided her look again, for seconds.

„Okay!" he meant, reached into the pocket of his shirt while coming around the foot oft he bed. He gave her a small card.

„Please call me if you want to talk! Any time!"

„Thank you!" Malgorzatta just said and took the card.

„Please call!" Nate pleaded and nodded to her before he left the room.

Malgorzatta let the card fell unimpressed into her bag. She was very sure, that she won't do! Gently she caressed over Gs hand. It was twenty minutes past eleven. She felt, she was getting a headache. Slowly she drank her coffee. It was cold. Carefully, without taking her fingers from Gs, she tried to sit more comfortably. That did not get on very well. She could not lent back without letting go of Gs hand and this she wanted under absolut no circumstances, she did not want to disturb this connection.

Gs breathing still seemed strained to her. Some times one oft he syringes behind his bed were humming quietly when the liquid inside was slowly, after a time plan, was squeezed out, over the tube into Gs body. The pressure sleeve around his arm took his blood pressure every quarter. It was too low. His pulse was too weak, also. But you could not expect much after such an operation, after such an injury. At the moment they had to be glad that he was still alive!

A rolling came from the hall and ripped her out of her thoughts. Then a quiet knocking on the frame oft he door. As Malgorzatta turned her head, two nurses were coming in.

„Mrs. Callen, we would like to do necessary tending strategies on your husband! Would you please be so kind and wait in the hall?"

„Of course!"

Malgorzatta slowly stood up and bent over the bed.

„I'll be back in a few minutes, dear! Everything will be fine!"

She touched with her lips carefully Gs cold cheek, caressed insistently over his arm before she turned away from the bed and took her bag.

„We have two rooms for resting for relatives, on the right, down the hall!" one oft he nurses told her, with a quick movement of her head in this direction.

„You can lay down there and have a break if you like!"

„Thank you, that's very kind!" Malgorzatta meant, gave her a smile und went out in the hall. She made a few steps away from the window, for not looking at what happened now to G. Never in her life she would go for the room to rest, never in her life she would needlessly enlarge the gap between G and herself. She wanted to be so close to him as even possible.

One more time she touched her ring.

Maybe this was a sign. Maybe this was her wake up – call for breaking up with Efremil and turning to G. Hopefully it wasn't too late now!

Quickly she went tot he bathroom for visitors, was back in the hall while the nurses were still in the room with G.

It was very quiet here.

A lot of open standing doors were leading to the different rooms. Some of them laid in nearly complete darkness, others had pulled the curtains in front of the windows.

Two nurses were sitting behind the high desk with a lot of drawers, shelf and monitors. The clock on the wall showed five minutes after midnight.

„Mrs. Callen? You can go to your husband again!"

The nurse smiled shortly to her while going with her colleague to the next room.

„Thank you!"

Malgorzatta nodded to her quickly. She wished a lot to be addressed like that. But not under this circumstances.

Slowly she went back into the room.

G laid on his left side now. A rolled blanket in his back should prevent him from changing his position. As she again bent over him to greet him with a kiss, she noticed the light smell of lemon on him. His pale lips were shining freshly with cream put on it.

Transferring into another position, body care, it came frightening clear to her mind, in what weak condition he was in. His body still was cold, motionless, the whole opposite to their wonderful weekend in Hawaii. She only knew him active, watchful, his weakness scared her, showed her his mortality quite plainly.

Slowly she sat down on the chair beside the bed again, put her hand over Gs cold right one. The nurses already had laid rolled washcloths into the palms of his hands, a support of plastic laid on the foot of his bed, was there to prevent a equinus position of his feet. They seem to figure out for him to lay down a long time.

Gs shape looked small, powerless, helpless in the broad bed, under the blanket nearly put up to his chest.

Malgorzatta felt, that she mentally had accepted the situation here at the hospital. Sitting here beside Gs bed, her hand stretched out through the low bed barrier, her fingers slipped over Gs cold hand, does not seem unusually to her. She already got familiar with it.

Her neck, her head was aching. Despite of that she had the situation accepted. Her place was here. She'd would belong nowhere else than on Gs side.

There was a quiet knocking on the doorframe.

As she turned her head into the direction, she could see a nurse standing there.

„Mrs. Callen, perhaps do you would like to have a tea? You're looking like you could need some!"

Malgorzatta gave her a smile.

„That is very kind of you! Thank you! In fact, I would like to have some!"

The nurses nodded. She turned and took a cup from the serving trolley behind her, brought it to her before she could stood up and take it herself.

„Thank you!"

„You're welcome!"

The nurse nodded to her, looked for a moment searching on G and left the room then.

Malgorzatta reached out with her right hand to the cup, laid her cold fingers around the thick warm china.

It was very quiet in the hall. Now and then she heard the low whispering of one oft he nurses there.

She caressed over Gs finger. His breathing was still severe, straining, irregular. Under the hospital gown she could see the movement of his chest, the movement of the thin cloth.

Carefully she lifted the cup and drank a little gulp. The warmth was spreading pleasantly in her stomach. The sugar in it stimulated her circulatory again a little bit.

Malgorzatta tried to find a more comfortable position on the chair without taking her hand from Gs…

She must have fallen asleep.

A light touch on her shoulder made her start up.

„Easy! Everything's fine!" she heard Sams dark voice. She twinkled up to him.

Lightly he had bent over her. Beside of him, in front oft he window outside, there was daylight.

Quickly she looked over to G.

One more maintenance seemed to be over.

G was laid on his right side now, with his back to her. The hospital gown showed a small gap on his back and she could see the bandage above his spine.

Quickly she stood up, hurried around the foot of the bed, on the other side.

G was sleeping.

Now, with the daylight, his face looked horribly pale, hollow. The dark shadows under his eyes made it appear real crumble. He laid huddled, small, some kind of ethereal, nearly transparent. If she had not known any better, it seemed to her he was fading away.

Nevertheless it made her really scared.

„Oh … my god!"

Quickly she bent over him, laid her hand on his cheek. His skin was still cold. The expression of his face was calm, relaxed. His sleep seemed to be very deep. She bent more over him kissed him on the cheek, insistent. He did not move.

„Hey!" Sams voice was very tender.

„Take a time out! Drive home, take a shower, I've done that already! For just an hour, do something different! Try to clear your mind! Nobody knows, how long this here will last! We have to stay in a good condition for G! I'll stay with him until you're back, okay?"

Malgorzatta looked at him. Sams look to her was gracious, friendly, merciful. His offer sounded tempting. It would give her the chance to clear things with Efremil. After that, when all was set and done, she could devote herself to G entirely.

„Thank you, Sam. That is a good idea! Do you call me if anything's not right?"

„Of course!" Sam replied softly. Malgorzatta nodded to him. She bowed over G, kissed his lips, insistently.

„I'm soon back with you my Darling! I'll just settle it … with Efremil! And then we'll take care that you get well soon! I love you, G!"

She caressed with her hand slowly over his arm, then turned around. As her eyes met Sams she saw the sympathy in his eyes.

„Thank you."she meant and took her things, her jacket, her bag.

„See you, Sam!"

„Drive carefully!" Sam said.

„Bye-bye!"

„Thank you!" Malgorzatta meant und smiled to him. She left the room, the hospital and went to the car park. The sun was bright, it was a wonderful morning at the beginning of May in Los Angeles. It seemed unreal to her. Her whole life was about to change. She felt unsure. She did not know, what would be. She was worried about G, but when the first step with Efremil would be made, surely she would feel better.

She sat down on one oft he free benches under the trees, lining the car park.

Tenderly she touched with her thumb her ring:

„May I invite you for a coffee, Mrs. Vendulova?" she had heard the voice. And remembered at once. She did not even hat to turn around. She felt the warmth oft he figure diagonally on the right. So close, that she felt the warm breath on her neck while speaking. A little shiver ran down her spine. For a moment she enjoyed it before turning around.

„Nice to meet you again, Mister Callen!"

„The pleasure is on my side!" he answered gallant.

G Callen wore Jeans and a dark green shirt with it. As she had seen him last time, he was wearing a smoking. And did not look less adorable!

If he had seen her meeting Parker? The handover was no five minutes ago. She did not notice him, but this was no wonder … he was brilliant!

„What are you doing in Rio, Mister Callen?" ...

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

... She looked at him. Felt her cheeks burn, knowing well, that this time she was not able to disguise and hide. Some things were not to hide!

„Got work here to do!" Callen just said. Malgorzatta nearly laughed. Did she really think, he would tell her what he was doing here? He would have lied to her as she has done!

„Yes, surely!"

He looked at her. His eyes were so incredible blue. The bright light there in the street showed her details in his face, the had not seen in the half-light oft he embassy. The small round scar in front of his right eyebrow for example. Or his left eyebrow, which seemed to be a little lighter. Small wrinkles under his eyes looked highly developed.

He looked tired, seemed a bit exhausted. Actually she felt it more as she saw it.

„I would really love to drink a coffee with you, Mister Callen!"

G Callen smiled. Malgorzatta felt, that his smile was as honest as what he has said. Very lightly he touched with his hand her arm.

„The Rio Beach Hotel is near! Do you know the Café?"

„No." Malgorzatta answered honestly. She did not know the place, she was here fort he first time. And only since one, two minutes ago she began to like it here.

„Let's go there! This direction!" Callen meant and made with his hand a quick movement to the next crossroad on the left, which led off in a short distance.

„You're familiar here, Mister Callen? You have already been here?"

Malgorzatta turned into the given direction. She was just doing to deadly sins at once: as a married women she began to get involved with another man! And what was maybe much more bad: she began to get involved with another agent!

„Some times." Callen looked at her shortly.

„And you're escorting your man to the economic-symposium, Mrs. Vendulova? We have to … cross the road!"

He led the way to the other side oft he street und stepped carefully ahead, on the street, Malgorzatta noticed how he stretched out his arm into her direction, searching, caring. She followed him, over the less frequented street, to the other side oft he street, and the short distance to the high front side of glass of the Beach Inn – Hotel.

„Yes. You're right! Thank you!"

Callen opened the shaded glass door for her and let her went ahead into the big hall. It was wide here, it was bright and it was busy with people, people checking in, people checking out, people going for the restaurants, the bars or the cafés, rushing to the elevators, to the stairs or for the exits. Plants were dividing the hall optically in small different areas, in corners to sit, it was smelling fresh, and quiet easy piano music was to hear over speakers in the ceiling.

„Here, Mrs. Vendulova!"

Callen gave the direction to the elevators, touched again her arm softly. Malgorzatta tried to extend the touch for a few seconds. Callen noticed it. He looked at her. She did not avoid the look of his eyes, she could not got her look filled with the incredible blue colour of his eyes. He let her went ahead as the elevator came, Malgorzatta felt his hand again softly on her shoulder. Low music was to hear here to while the cabin started its way up.

"It's nice, here!"

She gave him a non-binding smile. An older couple and a man in his middle-age were with them in the elevator.

"You've never been here before?" Callen asked. In the limited space of the elevator he was standing so close to her that their shoulders just touched. She felt the warmth of his body, his nearness. His smell was a fresh shower gel und a little bit sweaty, not unpleasant.

"Wheter in Rio nor at the Beach Inn!" she answered him.

Callen nodded lightly.

The cabin stopped with a light bump which caused their shoulders touching. Malgorzatta felt this touch going down deep. She wanted more of this. Not for the first time. Not even the touch of Efremil she had yearned for this much, even not at the beginning of their relationship. The single man stepped out of the elevator. The doors closed and the cabin started its way up again, again with a little bump, agan with the light touch to Callens shoulder. Malgorzatta noticed, that Callen let this happen, too, that he did not move an inch.

The cafè was at the rooftop terrace. The doors of the elevator were directly opening into the wide room, to countless tables, chairs and corners to sit in, to plants with big leafs, which divided the corners to sit in from each other. On the right side a big front of glass was standing open, out to the terrace, where were also places to sit. Softly, relaxing piano music was here to hear, too, over the speakers in the ceiling. It was very crowded. Waiters were balancing trays quick and skilfully around.

"Come! I think there is some space out there on the terrace!" Callen meant and again laid his hand softly on her shoulder, pushed her so gently into the direction of the opened wand of glass.

"Thank you!"

Malgorzatta went slowly on purpose, lent back a little against Callens hand. It was exiting to feel, that he kept it there. He looked at her, a little bit astonished. She gave him a smile. Callen replied it, led her out onto the terrace. It was pretty broad. Behind the railing it was going down nine floors deep. Malgorzatta avoided to look down. She was suffering from height-phobia.

„Should we sit there …?"

Callen pointed with his hand to a table on the left. It was a little round table of dark wood, with two chairs, beside each other, to give the both people who would sit there a free look over the joining low building to the sea.

"Yes, it looks nice! Thank you!"

She gave him a little smile while he was directing the chair for her, then took the seat beside her. It was warm. The ventilator inside was moving the air a little bit. The sky was blue without a cloud, the sun was shining bright. It was very nice here in Brasilia.

Callen looked at her. The look of his blue eyes was wandering over her face for a while. Malgorzatta felt devotion in it. She would like to give it back.

"What did you already see from Rio, Mrs. Vendulova? How long do you stay?"

Malgorzatta was pretty sure, that he already knew, that the symposium was taking place until the day after tomorrow.

"I've just seen a little bit of the city and enjoying at the moment the cafè at the Beach Inn. And I would love you to call me Malgorzatta!"

Callen laughed.

„Well, call me G then!"

"Just G?"

Until now she'd thought, the single letter was a careless short cut in his record.

"What can I get you?"

A waiter had stepped up nearly without a noise, but swinging, to their table.

"The coffee's great here." Callen meant to her and ordered one.

Malgorzatta also ordered one.

"Just G?" she repeated then and looked asking to Callen.

"Yes."

His face was for a moment very serious before his lips turned again to his smile, the warmth returned into his eyes.

"I've thought, that was a short cut … in your file?"

Just for a moment she saw a twitch of his left eyebrow. It showed a bit his astonishment, which she had went for a little.

"You're …" it sounded nearly tender from his lips " … looking up my records?"

"You've sneaked into our embassy under a wrong name!"

Callen opened his mouth like he would like to say something. He closed it again, looked away shortly, laughed and looked at her again.

"It only shows that you're working for the NCIS in Los Angeles and that you have worked for the DEA once!"

Strictly speaking she was doing betrayal of secrets. Even Efremil would not let her get away with this.

"And I think, I did not secure it very well! I believe, I pushed the wrong button, so that the file hasn't been saved!"

Callen smiled.

The waiter came and brought their coffee, put the two cups and the two glasses with water and also a little plate with cookies.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ma'm!"

The waiter nodded lightly and left. Malgorzatta looked at Callen. He sat turned to her, his right arm laying on the low back of the chair.

She lent back. Felt the warmth of his arm on her back. Enjoyed it. And enjoyed that G did not move his arm.

"How do you know my name was wrong?"

"Efremils runs a routine check with all the security videos. He has a software for facial recognition." she answered him honestly.

"You've been recorded there."

Callen nodded slowly.

"Unfortunately the tapes have been storage in an inappropriate place, so that there is nothing to prove at the moment!" she went on.

Callens blue eyes wandered to her. He understood, what she meant. A little smile moved his lips.

"Thank you."

He did not avoid her look. His arm was still laying on the back of her chair, warm on her back.

"You're very welcome!"

Malgorzatta stirred sugar, milk in her coffee, took a careful gulp

It was hot. Her favourite drink, when it was warm, was anyway a hot beverage.

"Oh, this is really good!"

She exhaled as a signal of relaxing, let her shoulders sank on purpose, looked to Callen. In her opinion one button too many on his shirt was closed, literally he was "buttoned up"! In the bright light of the sun here she could see the very thin brown hairs on his left forearm. His hand laid on the table, beside his cup.

"Am I allowed to ask how long do you stay?"

Callen looked at her.

"I'm booked on a flight back to the States tomorrow morning!"

Malgorzatta nodded.

"And?"

She looked at him interested.

"What's for sightseeing here? Except the sugar loaf mountain! I'm under the expression, you're much more familiar here!"

Callen smiled. He took a gulp from his coffee, put the cup back on the bottom plate.

He blinked a little bit, the bright walls of the building were reflecting the sun here, despite of the sunshades. The blinking boosted the small wrinkles beside his eyes. She still had the impression, he was looking tired.

"The seaquarium is nice. And thirty minutes from here by car is a wonderful little chapel with a very complex tile-work."

Malgorzatta nodded understanding. Again she drank from her coffee, carefully, not giving away too much from her place on the back of her chair.

"Why just 'G' when I'm allowed to ask?"

She looked at him.

Callen avoided her eyes for a moment, sank his head a little bit.

"In my childhood I was in a lot of foster homes. My name seemed to got lost … by that!"

"I'm sorry!"

His own past seemed to be a heavy weight for the Federal Agent!

"You don't have to be!" Callen looked at her, shrugged his shoulder. But Malgorzatta perfectly noticed, that he was very far away from being over it with a shrug of his shoulder.

"But I am! Sometimes people you meet you like very much und you take much more part on her life as they want it! There's nothing you can do!"

She reached for her cup to give her words a randomly meaning, even if they were very meaningful. Very clearly she felt their impact on Callen. His smile, beginning sneering, disappeared very quickly. He looked away, turned his head, set his eyes to an unsettled point far far away over the railing.

Malgorzatta looked at him from the side.

The expression on his face was closed. The hair of his day-old beard silhouetted against dark from his cheek, his chin, his neck. His dark hair was nearly as long as them, showed a lot of his ears, a lot of his forehead, and let shine through the bright skin of his head. He seemed to be very rough-and-ready!

And he seemed to feel her eyes, turned his head, looked at her. Just a little bit she felt his fingertips slipping onto her back.

"How many are ' a lot of ' foster homes?"

She saw Callens shoulders shrugging.

"Don't know. I stopped counting. Were too many!"

„Has it been bad there?"

She looked at him affected.

"Was hard to get comfortable there." Callen answered simply. Malgorzatta could understand him perfectly.

„Have been there at least a few families with whom you get along?"

"One family I spent a few month in." Callen replied. Malgorzatta felt his finger stroking very carefully over her back. He looked at her, smiled a little bit.

"Do me a favour and tell me about you!"

"I don't like talking about me."

She handled it, letting her voice sounding non-binding and not denying.

Gs smile became a little more clearly. It seemed, he did not like to talk about himself like she did about herself, but the expression on his face was interested, devoted, the look of his eyes warm. He had bent a little more over to her and she could feel the warmth of his body on hers, his nearness. She turned a bit more to him. Laid her hand on his leg like it was naturally.

"Bad, two people sitting together for a coffee and not liking talking about themselves!"

Callen let her touch happen. Malgorzatta had the impression, he even enjoyed it. The expression on his face was wide awake.

"How long are you married?"

His voice was soft, disarming. He had moved over so near, that she could feel his breath warm on her cheek.

"Four years. Yes, right, you're an expert in get people talking!"

Callen laughed, quietly. For a short moment he bent his arm, like unintended, pulled her for seconds closer to him.

"I'm sorry … that wasn't my intention!"

Malgorzatta felt her heart beating up to her throat. Being so close to him nearly took her breath away. Feeling, that he let her touch happen, was quite a little flush, not to mention feeling his arm on her shoulder, noticing, how he held her regardful, like it was important to him.

"And I did not understand it that way!"

"Okay." Callen replied in a low voice. He looked at her. Devotion was in his eyes, a touch of astonishment and curiosity. She herself was curious, too. How it would go on with them both. She was not willing to set an end now, it felt too good, it felt right! Until now she was never ready to set her marriage at stake. Now it was no question for her any more!

"Do you still have a little more time to spend?" Callen ask in a low voice. He became more brave now, kept his face for seconds close to her short hair, she felt him breathing in deeply. For a moment she asked herself secretly how her hair was smelling. She wasn't using a special scented shampoo, no parfumed conditioner. If he'd liked it?

"I've got a lot of time. This evening, Efremil has a dinner with a few people from the economic symposium. It's not necessary for me, to be with him!"

Callen nodded slightly, understanding. He reached for his cup and finished his coffee.

"Was it well?" Malgorzatta asked as non-binding as possible. She don't wanted the situation to become to serious, to tense.

Callen nodded.

"Yes, it was! Do yours not taste?"

"It's wonderful! I will never forget it in my whole life!"

Callen looked at her. His little smiled showed her, that he had understood.

"Okay. What do you think about having a walk outside the city?"

Marlgorzatta looked at him.

"Please, don't get me wrong … you're finished here? Acting on the assumption you're not on holiday here!"

For a long moment Gs blue eyes wandered over her face.

"There's one thing I like to do … "

She did not avoid his look. Once more she noticed in the light oft he sun his one brighter eyebrow on the left, the length of his eyelashes.

"Sounds like a very nice walk to me. I would love to!"

She grabbed her cup and finished her coffee.

„Would you mind driving to the hotel before? I have to change my shoes."

"No. It's okay!"

Again Callen came a little closer to her while speaking, again she was under the impression, he took a smell of her hair.

"Excuse me for a moment, please!"

"Of course!"

She looked at him while he stood up, going into the building.

Quickly she grabbed her mirror from her bag, looked at it searching. Then she put it back. She reached for a cookie on the small plate, broke it and put one half into her mouth. She had no bad conscience. Everything seemed to her like it was meant to be.

As if it was meant for her.

Callen came back as she was chewing the other half of the cookie. For a few seconds he was winking as he stepped back into the sunlight of the terrace. He seemed very casual as he returned to the table, bowed a little down to her, put his hand on her shoulder.

"Should we go now?"

"Okay."

Malgorzatta noticed with goodwill how G directed her chair as she stood up, took her bag. His hand stayed softly on her back as he let her went ahead through the cafè, led her gently into the direction of the elevators.

Two young women entered the cabin with them. Malgorzatta noticed them both starring very unabashed at Callen. He did not seem to notice their looks. She felt jealous. As she looked up to him she saw his eyes slipping to the left corner of the ceiling. As she looked up there too, she saw the security camera there. Both girls were giggling.

"My car's not far away." Callen meant while leading her through the wide entrance hall of the hotel.

It was a clear unsuspicious rental car, he was driving, and Malgorzatta noticed astonished, that G was connecting a navigation system.

"In which hotel you're staying?" he asked then, looked at her.

"The Palace." she answered.

Callen nodded.

The Palace was the ultimate luxury-hotel in Rio, a posh white building, they had a suite in, which was not to outbid on elegance. It was placed in the middle of the city.

Malgorzatta looked over to Callen amused as about ten minutes later he parked the car on the roadside in a quiet suburban part of the town.

"This noon it looked a little different here!"

Callen looked at her shortly.

"Yes … there seemed to be something wrong …"

He bent over a bit and pushed two, three buttons on the small navigation system at the dashboard.

"Palace, you've said?"

"Hmhm!"

Callen pushed different buttons three times again. Then he drove the car back on the road.

"Think it's better to drive back to the hotel to synchronise the navigation system with my PC!"

Malgorzatta bit on her under lip.

An excuse could not come more clearly. The Palace was placed at a big place in the middle of the city. It could not be such a problem to find it there. If really in need, there would be people on the street to ask. Callen must be having something different in mind.

She would push her luck.

"Yes, that's a good idea!"

Again, as naturally, she stroked with her hand over his leg. He tolerated this at the café. And so did he now, his face showed no sign of unease as she looked at him from the side.

She became more amused as five minutes later Callen stopped the car in front of a small understated hotel.

With his three storages it nestled up harmonically in the row of the houses on its side of the road, Callen parked the car in a free space in front of the house und shut down the engine.

He looked at her shortly, took the navi from the dashboard and left the car. He went around and opened the door for her before she could do it on her own.

"Thank you, G!"

At the moment, as he closed the door of the car, a blast of wind puffed up his green shirt and then laid it back on his back. Too clearly Malgorzatta could see for seconds the bulge under the cloth, on the right side on the waistband of his jeans. She remained standing at the car. Callen, who had already made a step onto the pavement, made the step back and looked asking at her.

"Before we enter now … " she stretched out her left hand, to him, and stroked with it gently over his right side, to his back " … you're armed?"

Callen at once raised his hands up to the height of his shoulders. He looked at her.

His face showed no sign of irritation about her words, about what she was doing.

Then, pretty sudden, he let his arms sank, around her shoulders, he pulled her close and kissed her. Malgorzatta could not breath for a moment. The touch of his lips was short, but endlessly tender, her left arm slipped around his side without she could anything against it. His direct nearness, his warmth crushed her down at once. But what touched her most was, that Callen did not let her go after the kiss, but went on holding her close, looking at her, for seconds. Then he kissed her again. She cuddled up to him. Replied his kiss. Gently, slowly, she stroked with her right hand over his back.

On her left arm she felt a ray of sunshine. Gs breathing against her chest was lightly.

Playing his lips with hers was tender.

Somewhere a window had to be stood open. Music from the flat behind was to hear:

" Any time you want to, you can turn me on to, anything you want to, any time at all. When I kiss your lips oh I start to shiver, can't control the quivering inside!"

Suddenly it all felt right! Even Efremil seemed to be a kind of whistlestation meanwhile. G seemed to be her true destination!

He loosened his lips from hers and looked at her. His smile, standing in his blue eyes, too, was small, warm and tender.

"Let's go in, okay?"

"Would love to, G!"

G let her into the house, where at the simple, nearly living-room looking-like reception the key for his room was handed over to him. There wasn't even a elevator here.

Gs room was on the second floor. Compared with her luxury suite it was very simple here. But it was clean and very fussy cleaned up. Not one of Gs personal belongings was to see here. Not even his luggage.

As G has closed the door behind them, locked it up, he laid the navi on the table, took his gun, showed it to her demonstrative and put it into the wardrobe then. Malgorzatta put her bag on the chair, lifted – without really wanting it – her right hand, like giving up.

"I'm unarmed! It's was a walk-over for you!"

G laughed quietly.

"Had it been different if you have been armed?"

He made the few steps to her, took her right hand, pulled her close.

Malgorzatta let it happen. She laid both arms around him, cuddled up to him as he pulled her nearer.

"No. It was very quick very easy for you!"

G smiled.

The gesture, with which he laid his hand on her cheek and kissed her, was very tender.

"You're wonderful." he murmured.

„You have beautiful eyes. I've noticed that at the Embassy before."

„Thank you, G." she replied and had to avoid his look for a moment, felt her cheeks burn.

"You're embarrassing me!"

"I'm sorry, I don't want to." G gave back.

„But it was so wonderful having you looking at me the whole afternoon. Like you do now!"

Malgorzatta had to smile. Her cheeks were burning more.

"Thank you, G. I did not know, that agents from the NCIS are able to make such nice compliments!"

"Well, it's not a part of the training." G replied in a low voice.

Malgorzatta felt his fingertips stroking very carefully over her cheek. For a moment she turned her head, touched with her lips his fingers insistently before looking at him again.

"Glad you invited me for the coffee, G! I'm really happy to see you again!"

"Really?"

G looked at her. His hand laid still on her cheek, his thumb caressing gently over her cheek. Malgorzatta liked the calm, relaxed expression on his face.

"Yes, really." Malgorzatta got on her toes, touched with his lips tenderly his. G let her kiss happen. He remained motionless, Malgorzatta could see, how he closed his eyes a little bit. His breathing against her chest became deep. Slowly she let her hand wandering from his back to his front, over his chest. G turned his head a little bit. His lips slipped over her cheek.

"Feels good what you're doing there!" Gs voice was quiet.

"I think … I can do here a little bit … here … "

She stroked with her forefinger slowly over his cheek down, over his neck, enjoyed the lightly scratching of the tight stubbles of his beard. G sank his head a little bit, let it happen, that she went on with stroking her forefinger over his cheek, down to the first button of his green shirt. His face was so near to hers that his cheek rested on hers, warm, scratchy. On her hand on his chest she could feel his fast breathing.

"You could do a little more … I would love to … "

His blue eyes met hers while he turned his head to hers a little bit.

"Hmhm."

Slowly she pushed the button back, let her finger slip onto his skin, down tot he next button.

She felt Gs hand lightly stroking down over her chest, to the waistband of her trousers, where it slipped carefully onto her skin, which was given away by her shirt, which was slipped up. The touch of his warn fingers took her breath away for seconds.

"You're right! It feels wonderful what you're doing there!" she whispered to him, had to clear her voice in order to do so. She pushed back the second button of Gs shirt.

G smiled. His lips searched for hers. His hand became more brave, caressed over her side to her back. His warm touch was like a little rush. She wanted more. Could not barely wait for it. For a moment she took her right hand for help to open the remaining four buttons. G let it happen. He watched the movement of her hands, the expression on his face was a little tense.

Malgorzatta enjoyed the moment, her hand stroked back his shirt and slipped on his chest, on his skin.

G made a low sound of well-being. For a moment he closes his eyes. He kissed her.

Malgorzatta replied his kissed while she snuggled against him, enjoying the caressing of his hand over her back, under her shirt, warm, tenderly.

"It's so wonderful here being with you, G!"

She laid her hand on his cheek and stroked with her thumb slowly over the scratchy stubbles of his beard before kissing his chin, feeling the scratching of his beard on her lips. She put another kiss on his neck and let her lips caressing down to his chest. The thin hair there was tickling her skin.

G took her face in both hands, "Come here!" he whispered, his voice a little hoarse. He kissed her. Malgorzatta felt his fingers caressing lightly to the buttons of her shirt.

Very slowly, very carefully he opened it button by button and while she let it happen nearly motionless, barely breathing, she asked herself, if opening the button of his shirt had been as exciting for him as this was now for her.

G looked very calm. He watched with his eyes, what he was doing, looked closely as his fingers caressed the light cloth from her shoulder, as his finger very slowly, very gently stroked along the strap of jewellery of her bra down over her shoulder. Then he bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on her skin there. His breath was warm. His beard was scratching, pleasantly. Slowly she caressed with her hand over the back of his head, over his short hair. Gs lips stroked back over her shoulder, over her neck, up to hers. He pulled her closer, almost a little hasty.

"I'm glad you're with me!"

He looked at her. The look of his eyes was very calm, honest. Malgorzatta had to swallow because it touched something deep down in her. Her knowledge, that he told the truth!

Slowly she caressed with her hand over his chest. He wasn't skinny, gaunt. Luckily not! At her hand, over the waistband of his jeans, over his belt, she felt hiss light stomach.

„I'm glad I'm allowed to be with you, G!"

"I've imagined that already in Kiev!" G whispered in a low voice, his right hand gently on her neck, his left hand caressing slowly, lightly over her back.

"I did not dare to hope for it …"

"Me, too! But it's wonderful! It feels … so right!"

G kissed her and pulled her near …

Malgorzatta drove to the Embassy. Before she went upstairs, where their flat was, she went to the office. Thoezuz was here, Efremils brother and her brother-in-law. Malgorzatta stopped straight in front of his desk.

"Ocean Drive, yesterday evening! Have we've had our eye on a Federal Agent?"

Thoezuz looked up to her, from his place behind the desk.

"No! Since when you are interested?"

"Since I had to watch him being shot down!" Malgorzatta gave back, a bit more forgiving now. She believed him.

"Do we know who is responsibly?" she went on asking.

Thoezuz was suspicious. She never cared for anything like that, she'd never been interested in interna. At least not so obvious!

"No! We've heard about it! But we weren't involved and we do not know who is responsibly for that!"

"Really?" Malgorzatta asked.

Thoezuz nodded, still suspicious.

„Yeess?"

„Thank you."

Malgorzatta nodded to him and left the office without a further explanation, went upstairs, to the private rooms of the Embassy. Without hesitation she went to the sleeping room, opened her wardrobe, took her travelling bag and began to pack. No ten minutes passed until Efremil came in. Thoezuz obviously had informed him about her presence and probably about her asking.

"What you're doing?"

He stopped beside the open wardrobe, gave her tight filled bag a short look. He was the very opposite of G. Tall, skinny, a striking face and pointed cheek bones, dark eyes, black hair, he was wearing a flawless black suite, a white shirt and a dark red tie.

As she got involved with him then – ordered by the CIA – she really fell in love with him. He had appealing manners, he was smart and his reputation as an Ambassador was spotless. He represented his country perfectly, he cared without expectation and vehement for the citizens who turned on him for help. Only now she did not love him any more!

"I … get my things!" she answered, so softly, so unaccusingly as if it was possible for her.

He had to breathe in deeply. She could feel her heart beating up to her throat. She was cold. She tried to get G into her thoughts. In a few minutes it would be over! She would be free for him!

"I … have to leave you, Efremil! I have to end our marriage! I imagined it different, but … it turned out like this!"

She was not able to say that she'd be sorry! It would have been a lie!

"You have to?" Efremil repeated. He was very calm. Like always. She did not know him agitated.

"Yes. I have to!"

"Because of the American Agent? Thoezuz told me, you asked him!" Efremils eyes were burning on her face.

Malrgorzatta don't wanted to discuss it. She only wanted to get over it.

"I just have to do it, Efremil … please!"

"But you will not!" Efremil gave back. Severe, restrained, calm.

„ I can't tolerate this!"

Malgorzatta looked at him bewildered. She was not able to handle what he'd said.

She did not know him like that. And she did not want to know him like that!

She grabbed her bag, the handles of her travelling back.

"You'll stay!" Efremils dark voice cut the silent in the room.

"Your place is on my side!"

Malgorzatta made two steps away from the bed. This strange side of her still-husband frightened her. He always gave her plenty of rope. Now she wanted nothing more than getting out of here!

G in his hospital bed came to her mind. She could feel the cold of his skin on hers.

With it she saw Efremil reaching into the inside pocket of his suit. His hand re-appeared with a gun. He pointed it on her. There was a very quiet clicking in the room as he unlocked it.

Malgorzatta felt more astonishment than fear. This could not be true! Efremil, her husband she married in a holy ceremony, who assured her countless times, that he would love her, threatened her with a gun? He surely would not shoot her!

But while this thoughts were going around in her head, she saw the movement of his forefinger at the trigger. The bang was very loud here in the room.

The blow against her chest knocked her off her feet.

What really hurt was hitting with her back the corner of the nighstand beside the bed.

Her shirt suddenly clinged to her chest in warm wetness.

She simply wasn't able to breathe any more.

She felt dizzy. Quickly she put her thumb on the ring on her finger. Then it went dark around her.


End file.
